Laws of Attraction
by ElleMackProductions
Summary: Bella and Edward lived in the same orphanage as children. They were split up. What will happen next? Better, more detailed summary inside! R&Rplz! A collaboration b/w idancewithvamps and TwilightGirl61692 Rated T to be safe! CH 10 UP!
1. Memory Lane

Laws of Attraction

x0xDrumMajorx0x and Twilightgrl61692 collaboration brought to you under the pseudo name of ElleMackProductions.

Background info/reference so you don't get confused:

Parent Occupations:

Renee Swan:Social Worker in Seattle, WA

Charlie Swan:Police Chief of Forks, WA

Carlisle Cullen:Chief of Staff at Forks Memorial Hospital

Esme Cullen:Interior Designer

Angela Hale:Real Estate Agent

Matthew Hale:Real Estate Agent

Kids' grades and ages:

Bella:17 Senior

Edward:17 Senior

Alice:17 Senior

Jasper:18 Senior

Rosalie:18 Senior

Emmett:18 Senior

Summary: Bella and Edward both lost their respective parents at young ages and were forced to live in an orphanage. A few years after meeting each other and becoming the best of friends, they are forced to split up when each is taken into care by different families. What unexpectedly happens? Can they and their friends handle it?

Read & Review to find out!

**Disclaimer****: Elle and Mack do **_**not**_ **own any part of Twilight. We only own our plots and ideas and characters **_**we**_** create.**

Chapter One: Memory Lane

I walked into English IV just about drowning in dread. I loved English don't get me wrong, but this class moved so slowly. It was an AP, but I read so often and had been through so many schools that it wasn't the challenge it was supposed to be. Some programs worked slower than others. This was certainly one of them. The only bright thing (or things) about the class were my friends. My best friend and adoptive sister, Alice, was in my class.

Her mother, Renee had adopted me five years ago when I had shown up at the Child Protective Services office she worked at. She loved me, unlike any other family I had bounced around to. Renee's husband, Charlie, was a real father. He cared for me like I was his. And, legally, I was. I was beyond lucky to have such a loving family.

In addition to Alice, her boyfriend of three years, Jasper Hale was in the class as well. Alice and Jazz had always been different. Though they never admitted it until sophomore year, they had always had this insane attraction to each other. The chemistry between them was stronger than the earth's gravitational pull.

When they had begun going out, I began to increasingly rely on Rosalie for company. Rose was Jazz's sister; his twin, to be exact. Rose and I stuck together when Jazz and Ally would run off with each other unexpectedly. Despite her strong opinions and tenacity, she was my best friend, next Alice. (Nothing could compare to the bond of sisterhood.)

I had really hit the jackpot here in the miniature town by the name of Forks, Washington.

I took my seat in the middle of the classroom. Alice followed soon after. Well, actually she _danced_ into the room. Jazz was right behind her, arm around her waste, carrying her books on top of his. I shook my head. He was whipped. Next, Rose stepped through the door in all her drop-dead-gorgeous beauty. Sometimes, she could make me sick. I was so plain and…blah compared to her. She could kick the crap out of any girl's (or boy's) self-esteem. And what was even more unfathomable? She was _single_.

I smiled inwardly as class began. My friends and family.

As class dragged on, I let my mind wander. I began to day dream. And to be honest, it was never good for me.

**flashback**

_I was seven when I was first brought to Seattle Saints Boarding House for foster and orphaned children. My mother and father had died a few weeks before in a horrific car accident. My parents and I weren't a very close bunch, my father frequently taking out his frustrations on myself, and my mother standing by with a Jack Daniels bottle ever-present in her fist. I was at a friend's house when the accident occurred, receiving the news upon arriving back at my home. _

_I didn't cry. Not once. _

_But now, staring up at the red brick of the SBH, as it came to be known during my years here, I felt those first tears sting beneath my eyelids. This was real, I was an orphan. I took in a shuddering breath as I reached for the large brass handle. _

_My social worker, Karen, had been searching for potential foster parents since a couple days after the accident. I had been in the care of the Sheriff and his wife until they could get a hold of someone. Karen was an…interesting personality. She was very giddy for someone who worked in close contact with death and tragedy. Her enthusiasm baffled me, and I continuously found myself speechless while around her. _

_I was only seven after all; I never really had much to say. My first meeting with Karen had been a session similar to that of a therapist and their patient. I was questioned about my emotions, had my childhood picked apart, and was categorized among the hundreds of kids like myself who had no one. _

_Karen pinned me as 'average' according to her notes. I was a fairly normal looking child, I smiled on occasion, I didn't talk much, and I didn't have much of a temper. She sat me down shortly after that sessions, telling me that no 'fosters' are going to want to take me in, unless I exhibited a certain sense of calm and content. I had to essentially be unfazed by my past. I wasn't allowed to talk about it, or acknowledge it. So basically, I was screwed. _

_I walked through that large black door with a set sense of hopelessness etched into my features. I had been previously instructed to give up my past life, told I had a slim to none chance of being taken in for foster care, and that adoption was a word that shouldn't be associated with my vocabulary, and that I essentially had to make a clean break._

_Karen bounced around the place happily showing me to my room, which I shared with a slight blonde named Lily. I met the head mistress of the place, Ms. Victoria, essentially the vain of my existence. I was to spend an hour with her everyday catching up on my studies, talking about my experiences here, and about my past. _

_After receiving the tour of the building, which consisted of two wings of dorms, six classrooms, a cafeteria, and a living area, Karen dismissed herself handing me some paperwork and some of my old possessions. I was given a set schedule to keep while here, starting with dinner which would begin within the next ten minutes. _

_I walked into the cafeteria, paying careful attention so as not to get lost. The boarding house was big, and had a very intricate floor plan. It was suggested that you walk with a buddy at all times, so Lily had brought it upon herself to accompany me. _

_She was nine and had been in the home since age three. She didn't talk much, but Karen had told me that her mother had killed her father, and then herself just after her third birthday. She seemed hallowed out, exhausted both mentally and physically. Her cheekbones covered only slightly by thin, rose-kissed skin. Her almost silver hair fell in tight curls to about mid back, fanning out against the thin material of her pale blue sundress. _

_Her eyes however, were an astonishing blue. They were set deep into her face, narrowed nearly all the time from lack of sleep and the earth shattering depression from which she had suffered since age five. She kept one arm around her stomach at all times, as if holding herself together. Her appearance scared me, and I feared that someday this is what I would be reduced to. _

"_Lily?" I questioned as we took our seats at small table in the back of the room. She had her gaze fixed on the large glass window across the cafeteria and was staring blankly as the rain fell in random patterns against the glass. _

_She turned her gaze only momentarily to my face, whispering a quick 'what?' before returning her gaze to the window. _

"_Umm…are these seats assigned?" She shook her head, perching an elbow on the dark wood of the tabletop. _

"_Oh." I sat slightly embarrassed, my hands wringing of their own accord. A trait I had picked up from my mother, unfortunately. _

_The dinner bell rang, signaling the start of service. Lily stood from the table absent-mindedly walking toward the lunch line. The older kids were allowed first pick of the dinner choices for the evening, Lily, along with about fifteen or so others, scattered themselves about the north face of the room, preparing their meals, and talking amongst themselves. _

_I sighed, leaning my forehead against the cold surface of the table. I could feel the tears once more stinging at the backs of my eyelids. This wasn't fair, life wasn't fair. I brought my arms up around my head, protecting myself from the potential gazes that might fall on me. I have to be strong here; I don't want to be considered more of a freak than I already am. _

"_First day?" My head shot up at the voice, and the reassuring hand that came with it. The warmth on my shoulder brought a strange sense of calm over me, as I chanced a quick glance at the boy who stood beside me. _

_He was about my age, maybe a year or so older. He had long black hair that hung about shoulder length, and that was pulled back into a loose ponytail. His skin was a deep olive tone, and he wore a white t-shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans. _

"_Yes." He smiled at me, patting my back before taking the seat next to mine. _

"_I'm Jacob Black." The boy spoke, sticking a hand out in front of me. I took it with a smile, feeling that familiar sense of safety that came with his touch. _

"_I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella or Bells." He grinned at me, his smile bright and inviting. _

"_Bells. I like that. It has a nice ring to it." I giggled at his small joke. Lily returned to the table, and upon her arrival Jacob stood, giving her a quick hug.  
_

"_How are you Lily pad?" She smiled, a true, genuine smile, wrapping her arms around him in return. I was astonished; she hadn't shown this much emotion in the nearly two hours I had known her. _

"_I'm good, Jake." He smirked, seeming utterly comfortable with her at the table. Lily's entire demeanor brightening with his presence, and for a moment I got a glance at the beautiful girl that sat across from me. She was bright, and happy. _

_She set her full dinner tray down on the table, three plates of grilled cheese and three sodas. Jacob reached out nonchalantly and took one of the plates, taking a long sip out of the soda. Lily offered me the other sandwich. _

"_Oh, that was really nice of you." She smirked, shrugging her shoulders._

"_The lines here suck, and all the good food is gone before most of the kids even go up for firsts." She explained, pointing at Jacob. _

"_It's the only reason he puts up with me." She whispered teasing him. He shook his head, shoving her shoulder lightly." _

"_Noooot twooo." He said around a mouthful of gooey cheese. She laughed at him, throwing her head back with the effort. _

"_So you're rooming with Bells, huh Lils? You girls gotten to know each other yet?" My face fell slightly with the realization that we had not, but Lily's smile never faltered as she gave a quick shake of the head. _

"_I thought we could talk after dinner, by the couches. It's more comfortable, less crowded. Care to join Jakey?" She stuck her tongue out at him, and he grinned madly with a swift nod. _

"_Beats hanging out with Edward." He shuddered slightly and she gave a look of strong approval. _

"_Whose Edward?" I asked taking a bite of my sandwich. It was quite good; at least the food here didn't suck. _

"_The roommate." Jacob stated matter-of-factly. Lily nodded. _

"_He can't be that bad, why don't you want to hang out with him?" Jacob stared at me incredulously and then pointed a finger to a table across the room. I turned my body to get a good look at the figure that sat alone at across the cafeteria. _

_That was the first time I got a good look at him. Edward Masen. The boy with the strangest red hair, wild in its own distinct consistency, he had to be around my age, not any older then Lily. He had his face turned down, and his head in his hands. He seemed so sad, and I felt the strong urge to comfort him. _

"_He seems so sad." I spoke my observation allowed, and Jacob sighed._

"_Exactly my point, he's always depressed. In the four months I've known him, I have maybe spoken six words to the guy." I frowned in understanding. Edward didn't seem that horrible, but I could understand where Jake was coming from. Edward was quiet, and Jake needed loud, happy, energetic personalities to surround him. They just didn't mesh. _

"_So you've been here for four months?" I questioned quietly, pulling my gaze away from the beautiful boy. _

"_Me? No. Edward." I nodded. "I've been here for about five years; Lily was the first person I talked to." He continued smiling over at Lily. She smirked. _

_We kept up a quiet conversation for the rest of dinner, and when the final bell rang Lily grabbed my plate and walked the tray over to the counter. _

"_Want to head toward the couches?" I nodded, happy for more of a distraction. _

_We walked from the cafeteria up two flights of stairs and through two large wooden doors; the boy's dorm. _

_Jake wrapped an arm around my shoulders and we headed down past the many doorways. _

"_The couches are on the other side of the boarding house, we usually just cut through the dorms to get there, no teachers are around till after ten." _

_We talked for what seemed hours, Lily about her life, childhood, and experiences thus far at SBH. I shared most of my story, sparing them the gruesome details. I learned a lot about Jake during that time as well, his parents had split when he was about five, and his mother couldn't support him on her own so she had to give him up for adoption. His story wasn't nearly as heartbreaking as Lily's, but still it tugged at my heartstrings. _

_Jake and Lily eventually pulled out a deck of cards, inviting me to play Cheat with them. I didn't feel up to a game, and decided to do some much needed unpacking. They bid me goodnight, Jake giving me a small hug, and Lily promising to see me in about an hour. _

_I walked back the way I came, not knowing any other route. The boy's dormitory was eerily quiet for this time of night, probably because most students choose to spend their free time in the living area. _

_I kept rounding corners, seeing the same things over and over again. I was lost and frustrated, but there was no one around. I decided I needed to find someone for directions, so knocked on the nearest door hoping that one of the room's occupants had maybe turned in early. _

"_It's open." I didn't recognize the voice, and I doubt the person behind the door was expecting anyone beside their roommate, let alone a complete stranger. _

_I sighed, twisting the doorknob. I pushed the door open, and took a slight step forward keeping my eyes on the pale carpet. _

"_Hi, I was wondering if you could give me directions to the girls' dorms. I'm really lost." I heard some shuffling, and raised my head to match a face to the voice I heard earlier. _

"_Sure." He responded, and I froze. Edward Masen was staring me in the face; his strange green eyes seemed dead and cold. He was much taller than I anticipated as well, standing a good few inches over my head. _

"_Thanks." He gestured for me to step out into the hall, and took the lead asking me to follow him. _

_I paid careful attention to the steps he took, memorizing the route from Jake's room back to mine, in case I decided to visit him sometime during my stay. _

"_I'm Bella." I noted, breaking the silence that had fallen between us. He took a sideways glance at me and nodded slightly. _

"_Edward." He answered, his focus never breaking as he led me deeper into the boarding house. _

_When we reached the doorway to the girl's dorms, I thanked him once more and he gave me a forced grin before turning back to his room. _

"_Edward!" I called after a moment or two. He slowed his step and turned toward me expectantly. _

_I closed the distance between us, deciding that he needed a friend at the moment. _

"_Are you okay? You seem really sad." I asked, trying to be as gentle as possible. _

"_I'm fine." He responded, and I flushed with embarrassment at the situation I had put myself into. _

"_Oh. Um…never mind then." I turned to leave, when I felt him reach out his hand for me. _

"_Why?" I furrowed my brow at his question._

"_It just seemed like you needed someone to talk to." He grimaced in understanding. _

"_No one ever wants to talk to me." He admitted sadly, dropping his hold on my fingers. _

"_I do." I stated, hoping to convey to this desperately sad boy that someone in this world cared about him. _

_Something sparked in his eyes there. Hope? Curiosity? I couldn't tell. _

"_Night, Bella." He whispered after a moment or two, turning away from me to walk back to his dorm. _

***End Flashback***

I smiled to myself pulling out of my reverie. It was the first night that I had spoken to him, and the days and weeks following the conversation, I had spent breaking through Edward's protective shell. We had become really great friends, until I was adopted by the Swans.

Without my consent a tear slipped from the corner of my eye. Crap.

The bell rang and everyone scurried to put together their things and get to their next class.

I could care less.

I took my time as I grabbed my possessions and left for Government. Walking slowly down the hall, I couldn't help but think about Edward. Why had we not tried harder to stay in contact? Our correspondence was about two letters each way and then we just…lost touch. It was heart-breaking at the time. It was still hard to think about.

I took my usual seat by the window. All the Social Studies classes had tables instead of desks. But they only had enough space for two people. There were an odd number of people in the class so I got a table to myself. I wasn't unpopular or hated (how could you be, with Rose and Ally as your best friends?). I just liked sitting alone.

Class began soon and I settled in for a very long fifty minutes of my life which I would never get back.

Why can't anything interesting happen to me?

**A's/N****: So what do you all think of the first chapter? Clearly something "interesting" will happen to Bella. Edward Ice Cream for those who guess correctly!**

**Read makes us happy and Reviewing makes us love you! (And give you rewards!) It also gives you all results, b/c the more you review, the more we update! **

**As mentioned at the beginning of the chapter, this is a collaborative effort. I hope our styles match well. Please give feedback! **

**I should probably stop droning…Sorry guys.**


	2. AN Very Sorry!

**A/N**: This is for our readers. Elle and I posted at an awkward time that night (around 12am CST), so most USA readers didn't get a chance to read the first chapter.

I hope you all new readers enjoyed the first chapter! Please review. We appreciate it!

Just so ya'll know chapter 2 is in the works. So it won't be long! Thanks for ya'll's patience! We appreciate it.

For our readers: here is a special sneak peak. I hope you enjoy and stay with the story!

The class was rumbling with random and nonsense-filled chatter. I kept my chin in the palm of my hand as the teacher walked to the front of the class. We were barely three weeks into the last year of high school and the teachers were piling on work like nobody's business. Mr. Manley wrote the assignments for both class and home on the board.

As he started up the projector and screen for us to take notes, there was a light tap on the door. I don't think anyone heard it but me. At first I thought I imagined it. But the gentle tapping came again.

"Mr. Manley," I called. "I think there is someone at the door."

The teacher looked up, slightly startled and said "oh." He quickly walked to the door.

When he opened it I only kept my head up long enough to see who stood there.

It was a tall, brawny guy probably about my age. His body was all muscle, his shoulders broad. He had a face that meant business, but yet I couldn't help but see him as a giant teddy bear.

I shook my head, laughing to myself. Mr. Manley and the boy were speaking of something I didn't hear.

I opened my spiral notebook to a random blank page and started doodling.

I heard the classroom door shut and glanced up. There stood the large teenager. It seemed he was most likely in our class now. A move-in. I was a bit surprised. With the exception of me and couple other people, Forks did not get many move-ins.

I stared past the giant (I think he might have been an easy six foot two).

In one split second, my heart constricted, my stomach dropped out of me as if I was on a roller coaster, and I went brain dead.

Bronze hair, green eyes, pale skin, crooked grin, quiet yet confident.

Edward Cullen.

Gorgeous green eyes, flawless pale skin, dazzling grin…whoa, whoa, whoa Bella! Hold up there! Gorgeous? Flawless? Dazzling? What has gotten into me?

I couldn't decide what to do. Shriek? Gasp? Cry? Or just stare, looking like an idiot. Apparently my mind decided to go with the latter.

We'll have the next chapter up ASAP.

Lots of Love from the land of Twilight Fan fiction,

Elle and Mack


	3. First Sight

A/N: Okay, Elle here! Mackie and I apologize profusely for not having updated in so long. Over the weekend, myself and my choral group competed at Heritage Festivals in St. Louis and took home two gold awards, and I haven't had the internet access or the document to be able to post this until now. We hope you like this chapter, we have put a lot of time and energy into writing it just for you. Please review and tell us what you want to see happen. Thank you all so much! ~Elle and Mack

Chapter 2

The class was rumbling with random and nonsense-filled chatter. I kept my chin in the palm of my hand as the teacher walked to the front of the class. We were barely three weeks into the last year of high school and the teachers were piling on work like nobody's business. Mr. Manley wrote the assignments for both class and home on the board.

As he started up the projector and screen for us to take notes, there was a light tap on the door. I don't think anyone heard it but me. At first I thought I imagined it. But the gentle tapping came again.

"Mr. Manley," I called. "I think there is someone at the door." The teacher looked up, slightly startled and said "oh." He quickly walked to the door.

When he opened it I only kept my head up long enough to see who stood there.

It was a tall, brawny guy probably about my age. His body was all muscle, his shoulders broad. He had a face that meant business, but yet I couldn't help but see him as a giant teddy bear.

I shook my head, laughing to myself. I opened my spiral notebook to a random blank page and started doodling.

I heard the classroom door shut and glanced up. There stood the large teenager. It seemed he was most likely in our class now. A move-in. I was a bit surprised. With the exception of me and couple other people, Forks did not get many move-ins.

I stared past the giant (I think he might have been an easy six foot two).

In one split second, my heart constricted, my stomach dropped out of me as if I was on a roller coaster, and I went brain dead. Bronze hair, green eyes, pale skin, crooked grin, quiet yet confident.

Edward Cullen.

Gorgeous green eyes, flawless pale skin, dazzling grin…_whoa, whoa, whoa Bella! Hold up there! Gorgeous? Flawless? Dazzling? What has gotten into me?_

I couldn't decide what to do. Shriek? Gasp? Cry? Or just stare, looking like an idiot. Apparently my mind decided to go with the latter.

But as I stared, I realized he was staring back. He wasn't just staring though. His eyes conveyed so much emotion. He searched my eyes, looking deep for something.

I'm sure Mr. Manley introduced them at one point, but all I could see was Edward and that's all I needed.

I watched in my peripheral vision as the tall one I vaguely heard introduced as Emmett, took the empty seat next to Rosalie.

My eyes followed Edward as he took the vacant seat behind me. As he sat, I let my eyes cast downward onto my lap. I blushed furiously. This class was going to be a thousand times more tortuous than the deepest, fieriest pits of hell.

The whole time the class took notes I was hyperaware of Edward sitting right behind me. I couldn't tear my thoughts away from him.

Without my consent, a lone tear swept down my cheek. I wiped it away, praying no one noticed me in such an emotional state.

I really needed to get out of here, but Mr. Manley was really strict about not letting anyone leave during class. Curse that man and his ridiculousness.

The bell rang just then and I quickly gathered my things and raced as quickly as possible out of the classroom and down the hall to French III. I took the last four minutes of the passing period to drag out a mirror from my purse and check my make-up. Alice and Rose would kill me if it were running.

Luckily I was in good shape. No smears of black mascara and eyeliner.

Madame Villanelle walked into the room when the bell rang. I was so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't realize that the best and worst thing possible had happened.

Edward was at the front of the room conversing with Madame Villanelle. She handed him a textbook, workbook, and syllabus.

When she pointed in my general direction I froze. Edward's head turned slowly, his eyes capturing mine once more, eyebrows furrowed slightly.

To my horror and delight I realized the seat next to me was empty. I blushed a deep crimson as Edward eased into the seat to my left.

He gave me a tentative smile. My attempt at a grin in return turned into a slight grimace. I mentally kicked myself.

Just forty-five more minutes, Bella, I thought to myself. Then it will be time for lunch and you can confront him there.

My stomach got all tingly and I felt confusion entering my mind. Why was I acting so weird; crying and feeling nervous? I should be ecstatic, right? Right?!

I put my head in my hands and sighed quietly.

***forty-five minutes later***

The bell sounded and I put my things together at a somewhat slower pace. I didn't want Edward to think I was trying to get away from him. I wasn't. Was I?

I shook my head, rattling the incoherent thoughts. _Get a grip, Bella!_ I slung my messenger bag over my left shoulder, draping it across my body.

I walked at normal speed to the cafeteria, but I felt like I was in a trance. Alice greeted me just outside the cafeteria. She froze when she saw my face.

_Uh-oh, _I thought. _Apparently I can't hide anything from Alice_. Her pixie-like figure stiffened and I swear her spiked, black hair stood on end. I swear it's like she had this sixth sense about things.

"Speak," she practically growled. I raised my eyebrows. Damn, she was good. I decided to play dumb.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"What is up with you Bells? You were fine at the beginning of class, but ever since the new students came in, it's like you've been in this trance. You're either blushing furiously or pale as paper. What's wrong?" She fired the whole rant in one breath. I let the guilt rise to my face.

"Sorry, Ali, I'm just so confused." Then I broke. I stood there with my head in my hands, shaking as each sob rocked through my body. I was just so…happy?

Was that it? I was just happy? Wow, I never thought that would be it. Alice slid my bag off of me and hugged me. Her spikes tickled my nose, she was so short.

"Bella, honey, what is it? Please tell me," she pleaded. I started walking to the bathroom, Alice trailing next to me with my backpack on her shoulders. I sat on the couch that was provided in the girls' bathroom. I was thankful that no one was occupying the room at the time.

As my sobs quieted to a sniffling, I began to explain.

Her hands were soft and cool against my dark locks, and she gently played and twisted each strand at an attempt to soothe me.

"I can't do this." I whispered, shocked at my unusually fragile state. Why is this so difficult for me? I didn't understand.

I heard a light thud as my bag was dropped to the ground and the slight pressure of Alice's tiny body against my own as she held me in a loose hug.

"Bella, please talk to me? You haven't been this emotional since…well…since we brought you home." I nodded at her assessment of my mood. I had been particularly emotional back then, it was when I left Seattle Saints. Of course, I had been excited at the prospect of being adopted. According to Karen, I should consider myself so lucky as to be taken in. But leaving Seattle Saints, however an amazing circumstance that presented, meant leaving my best friends. It meant leaving _Edward_.

Edward, who essentially had been my light in that dark and unfamiliar boarding house, who had been the best of friends and the most understanding of persons, was now the cause of these unfamiliar tears. It's like I had been unwillingly strapped in for another emotional roller coaster ride. Who knew when I would pull myself together.

But Alice had been for me then, and she was definitely here for me now. Then, I had needed to pull myself together, to pick up the scattered pieces of my past and push them aside. I had shoved them into a subconscious drawer, left undetermined and unorganized. I hadn't figured things out like I should have done. I just left them there. And Edward, his unexpected appearance today rattled that drawer. He upset my imperfect balance, and now he was to blame for my confused mental state.

"Alice, those new kids, that's Edward. He's here." She froze for the shortest of seconds, and then grasping a sense of understanding pulled me closer against her small frame. I felt her tiny hands as they patted at my back willing away the tears.

"Oh honey, shouldn't you be happy? He was your friend, right?" I nodded. He was my friend, but since my move from SBH, I had put him in that drawer along with the rest of my past. It had been too hard to leave him, and the emotions that came with that departure had been too difficult to maintain. I had to shove him away, just like I did with any other memory. It was cruel to undermine his image, the bright spot in my faulted childhood, but it had to be done. And so it was. I needed to remain the happy child that my new mother pictured me as, even though that happiness was a result of my friendship with Edward.

"I never sorted my feelings for him out Ali, he was my best friend, I just left him." She lifted my chin in her tiny fingers and wiped at the tears, brushing back my frazzled locks.

"Bella, I love you. You know that. You're my sister and my best friend." I blinked, attempting to figure out where her words were leading the conversation.

"I know you're confused, I get that, but you had to have realized that you can't run from your past. You shouldn't run. I know that it was a difficult point in your life, but, we all have them." I sighed in defeat.

"I know, I just don't understand why I'm so frightened of facing him, why I'm a mess with my emotions, and why I can't maintain my pale complexion when I'm around him." She giggled, and I joined in. Of course I had to blush, that was just, _me_.

"He was important to you, of course you're going to be a little 'all over the place' after seeing him in so long." She grabbed up my bag and slid her hand into the side pocket to retrieve my tube of black mascara.

She swiped the dark solution against my matted lashes, and brushed her cool fingers against my tear stained cheeks.

"There, you're perfect." She turned me around, flung my bag over my shoulder, and shoved me out the bathroom door.

I laughed at her display, and linked arms with her once we had both made it into the hallway.

"Off to lunch dear sister?" I joked, and she smiled.

"Duh." We walked along, pushing through the cafeteria doors and getting in line.

Alice got a veggie sub and some chips, and I grabbed a slice of cheese pizza and a coke before we paid and made our way over to the familiar lunch table. Rosalie was already seated across from Jasper who, once he caught sight of Alice, rushed over to us and grabbed her tray.

"Hi Jazz!" She sang, kissing his cheek and prancing back to her seat. I took my usual place next to Rosalie, who was picking at a salad, and who had an uncharacteristically dazed look about her face.

"Rose?" I questioned, following her line of sight across the cafeteria. A small group of students had formed near the end of the lunch line, and I stiffened as the all to familiar bronzed head emerged from the crowd, his brother close beside him.

Rose sighed, her eyes glassing over, as they followed the two wandering forms. I stared at her intently, studying her expression. It was all too familiar, that look. Rosalie was dazed, something that had occurred rather seldom in the time I have known her. But when it had occurred, Rosalie, and the object of her affections, had always ended up together for at least a few months.

So had Edward, my long time best friend, the object of _my _affections, caught her eye? If so, I was in a sense-screwed. I mean it was Rosalie we were dealing with here; tall, leggy, blue-eyed, blonde-haired, bombshell. With her there was no competition. When she wants something, she gets it. No questions asked, no arguments. But Edward had been such an important role in my life for so long, would she back down this one time? Or would I once more lose Edward to matters out of my control?

"Hey it's the Cullens." Jasper's voice brought me out of the fog of my confused mind, and his perked up form alerted my eyes back to the two wandering men. Standing up and waving an arm in there direction, Jasper called them both over to our table. "Hey! Emmett, Edward! Over here!" I felt all the air rush out of my lungs at once, as if being impaled by something of an immense weight. I sent a frantic look at Alice, hoping for help in the situation, but she appeared equally as stunned.

"Jasper!" Rose and I both quieted him at the same time, glancing at each other as he sat down.

"Hey Jasper, man!" The unfamiliar voice boomed, and I saw one large arm come around me from my right side and pound fists with Jasper. I stiffened, angling my body away from the foreign mass as it rounded back toward its owner.

"Hey Emmett! Care to join?" He answered, gesturing to the two empty seats beside Alice and I. This was such a nightmare, and I could see out of the corner of my eye that Rosalie had a slight grin set into her perfect face.

"Sure." The familiar voice startled me, sending a shudder of recognition down my spine. I saw a new tray being placed upon the tabletop beside me, before _he_ slid into the spot next to my shaky form.

Emmett plopped down beside Alice across from Rosalie, Edward, and I and immediately began to inhale his meal.

A sudden moment of pause occurred, during which we all seemed to have a staring contest with the food in front of us.

"Who are your friends Jazz?" Alice asked in her soft trill of a voice, glancing back and forth between Emmett and Edward. I knew she was just trying to help, settle my nerves, but it wasn't working. Introductions meant that I had to speak, to the both of them, to Edward. I gripped onto the edge of the table to steady my trembling hands, keeping my eyesight level with the white plastic of my tray, afraid of my emotional state at the moment.

"Oh, this is Emmett and Edward Cullen. Met them this morning during homeroom." He announced, oblivious to the tense atmosphere.

"I'm Alice, Jasper's girlfriend, and that's Rosalie Hale, Jasper's sister, and that's Bella Swan, my sister!" Alice replied happily, motioning for both Rose and I to initiate some sort of conversation.

Rosalie immediately reached an arm across the table toward the larger of the brothers, Emmett, and grabbed onto his hand in a firm shake.

"Hi?" He answered in response to her gesture, a smile widening his cheeks and causing two dimples to emerge in his pale skin.

She pulled her arm back, and in a more reserved sense reached for Edward's hand across my body.

"Hello." He responded with that signature grin of his. Crooked to perfection.

The motion felt awkward, as I observed her perfectly tanned arm angle it's way back around my body. I sat still for a long while, anticipating that lovely bell that should sound and wake me up from this horrid nightmare, but alas, the clock on the far wall had chosen the role of foe rather then friend, and I was forced to accept the fact that I had yet another ten minutes of torture ahead of me.

Alice attempted once more at polite conversation, asking the boys about their move and where they had moved. The topic intrigued me, but I was afraid to let my interest show, lest someone might direct a question at my curiosity.

"We moved down here from Denali, Alaska with our adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme. Well, _my _adoptive parents." Edward answered quietly, focusing on the food in front of him and glancing at my still form every few moments.

"Adopted? Are you originally from Denali?" Rose questioned, allowing for an unappreciated turn of topic.

"Uh, no. I'm originally from Chicago, but I was staying at a local orphanage in Seattle when Carlisle and Esme found me. That was when I was fourteen." So he had been their two years after my departure. Interesting.

"Seattle? Which orphanage? Maybe you know Bella! She's adopted too." Rose stated matter-of-factly, resting her chin against her hand and almost bouncing in anticipation of his answer. I sucked in a shallow breath, sinking even further into the plastic mold that was my seat and praying to whatever higher power would listen to grant my much-needed freedom.

Luck was on my side, and the shrill ring of the warning bell sounded throughout the cafeteria. A muffled groan escaped the mouths of nearly every student and faculty member present as the familiar bustle of departure sounded through the air. I quickly pushed myself away from the table, grabbing up my tray, and nearly sprinting out of the cafeteria.


	4. Confusion and Awkwardness

**Confusion and Awkwardness**

_**A/N: Mackie, here! So I am - VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY *deep breath* SORRY! For not updating. You have no idea how guilty I feel! Feel free to throw rocks at my ridiculously lazy self. I definitely deserve it! *sob* Don't be mad at Elle! This chapter was all me and my responsibility. **_

_**So here you have it! Edward's POV! I was excited to be able to write it!! I love getting into his mind!**_

_**On with it…**_

_EDIT: I do not know why, but it seems that when the chapter was posted, it all was underlined and some parts are bolded that shouldn't be (see first authors' note). I do not know why. And I'm sorry if it still is or if it is distracting! My apologies, Mackie_

EPOV ~ All of the last two chapters

My mouth was gaping open. We were moving? I hadn't moved in several years. In fact, after Carlisle and Esme had found me at Seattle Saints, we had picked up and left for Denali, Alaska. I was quite shocked that we would be leaving. Especially since it was Emmett (my adoptive brother) and my senior year.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't mad at them. I was just…pleasantly surprised? I guess that's the best description.

"Why Forks?" Emmett asked loudly, a whiney edge crossing his voice. I rolled my eyes. Emmett could be the toughest, meanest guy, but sometimes…well, he's just a marshmallow.

"Well, Carlisle has been offered a very nice job at the small hospital there. They are going to pay him good money. He'll be their chief of staff," Esme replied.

Carlisle beamed at us. Despite having to pick up and move, I was rather excited. A new adventure was in store for us. I grinned back, encouragingly.

Esme and Carlisle stood and we followed suit. "We should start packing," my mother started. She was right I suppose.

It was already the last day in August. Apparently they could get the house sooner, so we had to wait. Consequently, we would start the year a couple weeks late. But Emmett and I weren't worried. Both made friends easily. Well…me more so than Emmett, seeing as anyone he comes in contact with him nearly pees themselves the first time. He was just so…big.

For several days we cleaned out the house, packing everything tightly into organized boxes until the house stood empty.

I took a quick tour of the first real home I had ever known. Many memories of the last few years came flooding back as I walked the barren halls.

Eventually we locked the door behind us and left Denali.

****

After only a day of moving in, Esme had insisted on getting Emmett and me into school.

"You've already missed enough!" She rattled.

Emmett and I drove up to the school in our respective cars (a silver Volvo for me and a huge ass green jeep for Emmett, seeing as it was the only car able to hold his size comfortably).

After receiving our schedules from a dazed woman by the name of Ms. Cope in the front office, we continued to our first period class that we shared. Mr. Manley - Government and Economics. Emmett knocked on the door, but with no answer knocked a little louder. I vaguely heard someone call attention to the knocking which was followed shortly by the opening of the door by a tall, portly man in his mid-30s.

"Hello, sir," Emmett began. "My name is Emmett and this is my brother, Edward. We just moved in from Alaska, and I believe we are in your class." Mr. Manley took a quick look at our schedules and gave a swift nod of his head.

I'm sure at one point, he introduced us. But all I heard was a vague mention of the words 'Emmett' and 'move.' My eyes were focused solely on a beautiful woman in the center of the classroom. Her gorgeous chestnut head of hair, which had been down as she doodled on a notebook, slowly rose to look at us. General curiosity was first present in her almond shaped and colored eyes, though that soon changed as the recognition and pure shock took over.

However, her flabbergasted face had nothing on me. I was beyond astounded. I couldn't believe that what stood before my eyes was my one and only best girl friend in the world. Isabella Marie Swan.

My eyes raked over her, taking in her jean skirt that came to mid-thigh and her deep, royal blue fitted blouse that had a rainbow of music notes speckled across it. I had to admit, the blue contrasted perfectly with her milky-white skin that almost made me weak in the knees.

I kept staring and neither of us looked away. Just in time, I managed to hear the teacher appoint me a desk. And where was it? Smack dab in the middle, right behind my Bella.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa…Back up! 'My' Bella? _I felt like ramming my head on a slab of cement. I couldn't act or feel like this! This was Bella for goodness sakes! My best friend who I hadn't seen in years!

But as I watched Bella's eyes follow me till I sat behind her, I felt an amazing warmth in my chest. I recognized it. It was a feeling that I thought may never come again. A feeling I had not experienced since the last time I had seen Bella.

*Flashback*

Tears slipped down my twelve year old face as Bella and I hugged for what could easily be the last time.

A lovely woman who worked as a social worker in Seattle had found Bella in the orphanage and had insisted on taking her home. She had fallen in love with her, and since she could not have any more children after her first daughter, felt she could receive what she always dreamed of and give a wonderful, loving home back to Bella in return.

Her husband, a police chief for a small town, was very gracious and welcoming to Bella. She truly felt they could give her what had been snatched away so early in her life.

So I was happy for her. Wasn't I?

Even though I had to stay in this place far longer than her, I was happy for her. She would have that happily ever after family that every abandoned or orphaned child dreamed of. So why was I so resentful and…jealous of her?

I was being far to selfish with these thoughts. I had to end them now. I would be grateful for Bella's happiness. She deserved the world.

"Good-bye, Bella. I'm always with you, wherever you go."

Bella slowly opened the car door and got in. The police chief grabbed my best friend's bags off the curb and stowed them in the trunk of the family's forest green Impala.

Her nose nearly smashed against the glass, tears falling down her face, I felt my heart break. With those deep almond eyes she had managed to wrench out my heart and take it with her. And I knew I would never get it back.

"You have my heart," I mouthed to her. But she didn't understand, shaking her head, what I was saying. It was just as well.

I waved feebly and saw her return the gesture with just as much ferocity in her eyes.

I vowed from then on to never live a day with out thinking of Bella.

The car drove away then, leaving me a teary mess on the side of the road.

*End flashback*

I may have been twelve the day I made that vow, but I had followed through. Each and every day I thought of Bella. It wasn't hard. Everything reminded me of her. If I saw something brown I immediately thought of her deep, gorgeous eyes.

Puppies used to hold a special place in her heart (almost as high as me, she once said). So every single time I saw a dog or puppy, my mind jumped to Bella.

There was just something so enchanting about her.

The bell rang then. I was caught off guard. I didn't realize the end of the period was upon us, let alone the lack of notes I had.

The only thing that caught my attention was Bella's quick pace.

She scrambled around shoving books and random papers into her bag, practically running out of the room.

My eyebrows furrowed as I slowly gathered my things and headed to my next period. Why was she acting so weird? Maybe she hated me? No, not likely. Maybe she was just scared. It had, after all, been so long.

I found myself pleading with the Lord above that she was in my next class. I really wanted to say hi to her at least. I could wait, though not very patiently, to have a conversation with her.

I walked down the hall to room 402. French III - Mrs. Villanelle.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the worst (or best).

There, on the right side of the room sat Bella. She held a mirror and was, I presume, checking her make-up. I frowned slightly, worrying my wonderful Bella (I _really_ had to stop saying that) had become materialistic. _Impossible_,I chastised myself. I couldn't even imagine Bella being so self-centered.

I entered the classroom then. After speaking briefly with the teacher (who insisted I address her as _Madame _Villanelle) I was handed the usual supplies and directed to a desk across the room.

I turned my head slowly to see where she had pointed and found myself staring into the eyes of a chagrined Bella.

I furrowed my eyebrows thinking of how she had reacted earlier. It just didn't make sense.

I made my way to the desk never letting my eyes leave the dark brown orbs that could only belong to Bella Emerson. _My _Bella. An afterthought struck me. Of course Bella's last name was not likely Emerson any more. It had likely changed with her adoption, just as mine had.

I sat back in my chair, biding my time until class was over.

Time passed ridiculously slow. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. It was somewhat sad really. It was like I couldn't let go of my memories. I _had _to talk to her. If I didn't, surely I would go crazy.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell buzzed. _Lunch_, I thought with relief.

I watched with rapt attention as Bella put her things together at a much more normal pace. She put her bag over her petite frame and walked from the classroom without so much as a glance my way.

Slightly dejected, I gathered my own school supplies and made my way to my new locker. What was I going to do about Bella? We needed to talk. Badly. Or, well…at least _I_ did. I'm not sure she would react well if I asked at lunch or in any class we may have together later. That's when the idea came to me. I would follow her out at the end of school. I wouldn't _corner_ her, per se, but I would…erm…_confront_ her. Yes, that was a better term. I didn't want to seem like some psycho stalker. I laughed grimly to myself as I strolled down the now barren hallway to the cafeteria. I would certainly have to leave her alone for the rest of the day. Of course, I thought, I'd already been doing that.

As I made my way to the cafeteria, I intercepted Emmett who had appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

"Let's go eat, little bro!" Emmett exclaimed excitedly. Only Emmett would be so excited about food, I though grimly.

We entered the cafeteria preparing to wait in the endless line for food. The school was small, so only two lines were available. Unfortunately, it seemed as though nearly _everyone_ bought their food here.

"So, Eddie, how's your first day been?" Emmett asked.

"Well, you see," I snapped sarcastically, "it was going **delightfully** well until you called me 'Eddie.' Now I just want to be the living crap out of you!" I seethed. He _knew_ I hated be called such a vile name, but he never stopped.

"I never have understood that statement," he replied stupidly. "How can crap be living? And how in hell's name are you going to _beat_ it out of me. Because, frankly Edward, that's gross. And I'm not sure the janitors would appreciate such a mess. After all, I do eat _a lot_!"

I wretched slightly at his blunt language. Nasty images invaded my mind without my permission. Ew, ew, ew!!!

We managed to receive our food relatively quickly and glanced around for a place to sit. Emmett looked around the cafeteria as if he was looking for someone he knew. Well, I thought somewhat optimistically, maybe we'll make some new friends.

Sadly, however, all optimism was drained from me along with the color in my face as my eyes followed the direction of Emmett's smile and wave.

"Hey! Emmett, Edward! Over here!" A tall, blonde boy yelled from across the cafeteria. He looked as if he knew us. Though I certainly didn't know him. Emmett seemed to, though, judging by the recognition apparent on his face.

We made our way through the crowded and small cafeteria. As we approached the table, I noticed that, to my horror and excitement, Bella sat among the small group of friends. Unfortunately, it was far too late to turn back now. So I followed Emmett and accepted their invitation to sit down.

"Hey Jasper, man!" Emmett boomed beside me. He banged fists with the person named Jasper.

"Hey Emmett!" Jasper replied enthusiastically. "Care to join?"

I answered affirmatively before taking a seat next to _her. _It made my spine tingle at the close proximity. I didn't miss the glance Bella shared with Alice, followed by a blonde girl. She was, in a sense, a bombshell. But she had nothing, _nothing_, on Bella.

"Who are your friends, Jazz?" A pixie-like girl spoke from across the table. Her short, spiky black hair gave here the look of a fairy. I wonder if she was hyperactive. She certainly seemed the type. I could tell by her fidgeting hands.

"Oh, this is Emmett and Edward Cullen. Met them in homeroom this morning." Vague memories of meeting this boy named Jasper floated back into the front of my mind. I had gathered this morning that he was a nice kid that seemed to be a good person to hang out with.

"I'm Alice, Jasper's girlfriend, and that's Rosalie Hale, Jasper's sister, and that's Bella Swan, my sister!" The pixie girl named Alice introduced everyone with a wave of her hand.

I noticed Rosalie, the blonde, reach across the table to take Emmett's bear-sized hand in a firm hand shake. I suddenly wanted to laugh at her boldness.

"Hi?" He responded in question to her forwardness.

In a more casual sense, Rosalie reached across Bella's front to shake my hand lightly. Much less vigorous than the excited gesture she had offered my big brother.

I smiled politely towards her and said hello.

Small talk convened at random intervals between the awkward silences of new acquaintances. Many questions were directed toward Emmett or myself, asking where we had moved from and what brought us to Forks, Washington of all places.

"We moved down here from Denali, Alaska with our adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme," I responded quietly. "Well, _my_ adoptive parents," I added. I continued to stare shyly at my food. I didn't feel like talking to anyone but Bella. I was afraid that if I looked up for too long, I'd end up staring uncontrollably at her.

"Adopted?" I heard Rosalie ask. "Are you originally from Denali?" Crap, I thought. The exact _wrong_ direction I had intended for this conversation to go. I noticed Bella shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"Uh, no. I'm originally from Chicago, but I was staying at a local orphanage in Seattle when Carlisle and Esme found me. That was when I was fourteen." I hoped this was enough information to keep them at bay until I was ready to discuss the topic further. Right now, everything just felt so tense and awkward. Apparently I had no such luck.

"Seattle?" I heard Rosalie perk up interestedly. "Which orphanage? Maybe you know Bella? She's adopted, too."

I saw from the corner of my down-turned eyes that she was bouncing in anticipation of my answer.

Despite the awful situation, the blessed bell rang shrilly throughout the cafeteria. I was saved. For now, I thought grimly.

I watched as Bella snatched up her things and high-tailed it out of the cafeteria. A bewildered expression was smeared across my face. Why was she acting so odd?

I reluctantly gathered my ridiculous books and headed off the AP Chemistry.

_A/N: I just love the idea of an emotional Edward (see flashback). I couldn't resist._

_So I still apologize for the lack of update. I realize that it has been nearly a month. Blame me (Mackie) fully. I'm just too damn lazy. But on the plus side, I have been in a huge writing mood! So I've been working on my stories as well as this one._

_The next chapter is all Elle!_

_Preview: A confrontation b/w Edward and Bella!!! Dun, dun, DUN!!!!!! *scary music!*_

_Review! Thanks!_


	5. Coffee and Conversation

**A/N: Hey Elle here. So here's the next chapter (finally Elle, I mean god what have you been doing for the past week???) Umm...yea i suck, anyways here is the next chapter! And i love it mucho and I hope you all do too. We promise to post quicker next time, i should really become more organized and less lazy :P I blame summer. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! ~Elle**

Bella POV

_Only three more classes, only three more classes. _The comforting mantra seemed to be placed on 'repeat', calming my frazzled mind and settling my uneasy stomach. I hadn't felt this way in a long time, you know, the feeling of confusion, desperation, anxiety, and fear all wrapped into one. That is how I felt.

I kept my head eye-level with the floor as I shuffled my way to my next class, AP Chemistry. I had been more then lucky today when it came to the 'Edward-encounters' as I had so dubbed them following that disaster of a lunch period.

I cringed.

Sometimes I wish Rose would just keep her mouth shut. But no, she had to go and find out everything possible about the new kids, about Edward and his brother Emmett, about _my_ Edward. I picked up my pace as I rounded the corner into the science building.

What would I have even said to him? What will I say to him? And why was I kidding myself by dragging my feet all day. He expected us to talk, I mean, we were best friends, you don't just forget someone you hold to such a high stature.

Edward had been my rock during my time at the orphanage, and then I had left. What must he have felt? Betrayed, angry, sad, happy? I'd hope he would have been a little bit sad about my leaving, I know I was. Those first few weeks with the Swans had been hard. Not having Edward there, not having that one person who got you. It hurt.

"Afternoon, Ms. Swan." I nodded at Mr. Banner's friendly greeting as I passed by to my usual lab table. I dropped my bag beside my stool, pulling out my textbook, a notebook, and my pencil case.

I opened up to a fresh page of notebook paper and dated the top, writing the name of today's lecture and copying down the notes that had been written out on the board.

I had been so concentrated on my writing that I didn't notice the presence of another person until I had finished. _Edward._

He seemed deeply concentrated in copying down Mr. Banner's notes from the board, just as the other students around me were currently doing. He seemed so different now, but yet…exactly the same. He still had the same strangely colored hair, red and orange and perfectly disorganized against his creamy pale face. His eyes seemed brighter now, happier almost. Instead of the familiar forest green I had grown so accustomed to in my childhood, they seemed almost emerald in color; bright and shining. Maybe his time following the orphanage had been as successful as my own experience? I could only hope.

I sighed, fighting myself to remain quiet, to not say anything. My hands wanted nothing more then to reach out and wrap themselves around perfectly sculptured torso and my heart agreed ten fold. I watched with gentle curiosity as his pale pink lips opened and closed with each breath he took and how the tip of his pen seemed to caress the paper he wrote on now with careful yet sure strokes.

_What am I doing?_

"See something you like?" His velvety voice startled me out of my revere and I dropped my gaze, newly reddened traitor cheeks acting as an unwanted signal of my obvious embarrassment.

"Oh, uh…sorry." I whispered, turning my eyes back to stare un-looking at the black board behind where Mr. Banner sat.

"It's okay. I see you haven't over that blushing thing of yours." My cheeks burned with his comment, and I nodded timidly. He laughed at the gesture.

"Still the same Bella." He remarked, mostly to himself, but it still brought a grin to my face. He remembered me, the little things like my blush. It felt nice.

As soon as the bell rang I, once more, found myself preparing to sprint. I fought with my subconscious to take it slow, that he wasn't mad at me, that maybe he would even talk with more, but my body wouldn't hear of it and I was out of that classroom as fast as ever.

"Bella?" His voice followed me in the hallway, and I cursed my self-protective side in making me run away from him. I felt his warm hand wrap gently around my wrist and pull me to a gentle stop.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his green eyes boring into my own. My mind seemed fogged with his very presence, his intoxicating scent, his tall form commanded the attention of my very being. This new hold was so much more powerful than it had been when I was twelve, and it scared me.

"Umm…gym?" Yes, that was my next class, but yet the statement still came out as more of a question. The Edward induced fog never seeming to dissipate.

"Really? I have Trig." I nodded my head, pulling on my wrist so that he might drop his hold. But he never moved.

"We don't have much time." I insisted, willing my feet to move toward the gymnasium entrance.

"Can we talk after school? Get some coffee or something? I..I missed you Bella." He admitted, turning his beautiful face toward the floor, his cheeks tinting a slight pink in color.

"Umm…okay." His eyes snapped back up to me, and he gave me an all too familiar crooked smile. _He's the same Edward._ I told myself.

"I'm this way," I said pointing toward the opposite end of the hallway. "You're that way." I pointed to building two. He nodded, dropping his hold on my arm and heading more the door.

"Meet me by the cafeteria?" He asked, his voice so hopeful. I nodded, and with a quick wave raced to the gym locker room.

--

Gym had been a bore, as per usual. We played some sort of sport involving a ball and effort and I fell. Typical day. I rushed off to my locker after class, grabbing my coat and putting some books away before heading toward the cafeteria.

"Bella!" Alice's familiar trill echoed throughout the hallway, and I turned to greet her happy form. She smiled, wrapping our arms together and skipping off toward the parking lot.

"Alice, I'm meeting with someone after school." I admitted, using my weight to stop her silly antics.

"Oh. Who?" Her curious gaze took in my nervous form and my quick looks toward the cafeteria door. I didn't feel like dealing with an over excited Alice right now.

"Umm…Edward." I whispered, moving slowly around her pixie-like form.

"Really?!" She squealed, bouncing with the effort to remain in one place.

"Yes, and I'm supposed to be waiting outside the cafeteria for him right now." Her mouth formed an understanding 'o' and she pushed me off into said direction.

"Have fun, and don't be nervous." She insisted, skipping away toward her car. I sighed.

I reached the cafeteria moments later, finding a pacing Edward. I giggled.

"Hi, Edward." I whispered, taking careful consideration to his reaction to my voice, and how he turned the way I expected him to with a happy grin. It brought back so many memories.

"I was wondering if you were going to stand me up or something." He teased, coming over to me and pulling me into a short hug.

I smiled at the gesture, wrapping my arms around his torso and giving him a tight squeeze.

"Nah, I was talking with Alice." I said, pulling away from his strong body. He smiled down at me, gesturing toward the door.

"So where to?" I asked, wondering where our afternoon was headed. He shrugged, turning his emerald gaze toward me as we walked out the doors.

"Well since I'm the newbie here in town I was hoping you could suggest a few places." He admitted, leading me toward a shiny silver Volvo at the back of the parking lot.

"Oh, well if it's coffee you're looking for, the best place would have to be the diner. It's the only place in town where coffee is sold. Were too cool for a Macdonald's or Starbucks."

He chuckled, clicking the lock on the keys and opening the passanger side door for me.

"Too cool, huh?" He chuckled, heading over to the driver's side and climbing in beside me. "Which way?" He asked, and I directed him to the one restraunt in the greater Fork's area.

We pulled into the diner parking lot shortly after our departure from school, finding easy parking this time of the day and headed inside.

I recognized a few faces from school, but the place was mostly deserted. I headed for a booth near the back where we could talk and waited for Margaret to come take our order.

"So how long have you lived in Forks?" Edward asked once we had taken our seats. I shrugged my jacket of my shoulders, resting my hands in my lap as I stared across the table toward him.

"Ever since I left. So about five years." I answered. He nodded.

"How long have you been adopted?" I questioned just as Margaret came over.

"Esme and Carlisle adopted me about two years after you left."

"Can I get you kids anything?" Margaret asked, pulling out a pad and paper. Edward gestured for to order first.

"Coffee please, and some french fries." Edward raised an eyebrow at my odd order, but proceeded with his nevertheless.

"Just coffee, thanks." She nodded, scribbling the order and heading off toward the kitchen.

"French fries?" He questioned as soon as she was out of earshot. I blushed, glaring at him.

"I like French fries." I stated, crossing my arms over my chest and sticking out my tongue at him.

"Yea, I bet." An awkward sort of pause fell about the atmosphere, Margaret returned shortly with our order and upon receiving my fries, proceeded to drown them in ketchup. Edward looked slightly mortified, but I just shrugged.

"What?" I asked, popping the delectable potato into my mouth and loving its warm salty taste.

"Nothing, you're just amusing is all." He chuckled reaching for the cream and sugar that sat in a small basket at the end of the table.

I watched carefully as he poured about half a cup of cream and added nearly six sugar packets before taking his first sip. Now it was my turn to be mortified.

"Umm…sweet tooth much?" I giggled, a smirk breaking out across his beautiful face.

"I'm not a big coffee fan." I stared at him incredulously.

"You're the one that suggested coffee Edward." I reminded him, throwing a French fri at his chest. He fained hurt at my playful gesture, taking another sip of his sugary drink.

"Eww." I remarked, pushing the coffee condiments as far away from me as possible.

"You can drink coffee black?! But it's so bitter." I laughed at him, drinking more deeply before setting down the white mug.

"It takes great skill." I stated, rather proud of myself for being able to keep up such a playful attitude. Then again, it _was_ Edward. My best friend, my … person, for lack of a better term, he just understood me. He always had.

"I'll bet."

"So, _this_, it's weird right?" I asked after a few moments. He gave me a confused look.

"This meeting up in the same town, same school after having been friends for so long. It's seems so surreal." I said, taking another French fri into my mouth.

"Yea, weird seems to be an appropriate term." He agreed, resting his hand against his coffee mug.

"Bella, why were you so freaked out this morning?" He asked after a long moment. _Great._

"I..I don't know. I was scared I guess, I mean…part of me didn't believe that it was really you, and part of me didn't want to get my hopes up. After I left, it was hard. I missed you, I still do…or did I guess," I laughed nervously, dropping my gaze to the table.

"Bella, do you believe in fate?" He asked me, I was afraid to look at him, I was afraid of his question.

"I think it depends, but for the most part, yes." I felt his warm hand on mine then, reaching to me across the table. I smiled.

"I missed you too, Bella. So, so much."

---

**A/N: So does Elle get any gold stars? Huh huh huh? :P Review please because we love you all so much! ~Peace out~**


	6. Setting Things Into Motion

Laws of Attraction

**Mackie here! Yes, I know. I'm a terrible person for making you wait eternity for a chapter that is only five pages long. I'm sorry. I've just been…well lazy. Yeah, I suck. Throw rocks if you must, but avoid my head; because I need that part of me to continue writing. So please review. It helps us come up with ideas of where we want to go and it definitely makes us want to write more, faster. Thanks you all!**

Setting Things Into Motion

Edward's POV

Fate. The thought ran through my mind over and over becoming a constant mantra. Over the last three days, she was all I could think about, my Bella. I saw everything as she did it, my eyes giving her rapt attention when she most certainly did not ask for it. But I couldn't help it. I was entranced. And it wasn't good. It wasn't good at all. We both were…well, are best friends. And ruining that over how I felt would be absolutely ridiculous. How could she return the feelings? I wasn't anything special, per se. Sure, I had my fair share of girlfriends. But none gave me the incredible feeling of happiness, contentment that Bella gave. Because I was so happy with her is exactly why I had to stay away.

***

_One week after the talk._

I made my way to first period feeling a little hopeful. I had come up with a plan. In order to keep my thoughts of Bella at a more reasonable and less destructive level, I had come up with a brilliant, beyond brilliant idea. (**REFERENCE HERE! BROWNIES FOR THOSE WHO KNOW WHAT IT'S FROM!**)

There was a dance; homecoming to be exact. Though football was nonexistent in the ever-raining state, the homecoming was still a big deal here. And my plan was to find a date. A good one. Not some random chick who thinks she'll get laid that night.

So I began to scope out. I knew who to avoid. I had figured that out within my first week here. It wasn't hard. They stuck out like sore thumbs. Tanya, for instance, was a basically a slut. Just about every guy minus Jasper as far as I knew, had been with Tanya. Sadly, she _did_ have her eyes on _me._ Trying not to wretch too loudly, I swiftly passed her in the hallway.

I entered my English class that Bella and I conveniently shared. I grinned crookedly and saw Bella's face brighten when we made eye contact. I took my assigned seat next to her and took out my book and notebook for the excessive note taking this class required. I turned to look at Bella and was just about to say good morning when the wicked witch of the west came up.

"Hello, Edward," a nasally voice came to my ears. 'Ew' was all I could think. Lauren Mallory practically threw herself on my desk while attempting to talk sexily into my ear.

I fought back the urge to gag and was about to tell her to go away when I saw Bella's face. She was fuming. A blush of rage colored her cheeks just barely. And her eyes were livid with anger. If looks could kill…

I quickly turned to Lauren and said rather frankly, "Go away. I don't want whore all over my desk, thank you." I pretended to wipe something off the face of the desk when she got down. She pouted an ugly looking pout and stormed away.

I heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Bella trying to keep from laughing. I chuckled a little stiffly. Her reaction to Lauren still perplexed me. But class was beginning and I needed to take notes. So I sat through class and took detailed notes while trying not to think of my beautiful best friend next to me.

What are hard thing it was to do. Every time she so much as flinched or scribbled in her silly writing on her notebook my eyes would flicker towards her. I couldn't pay attention to anything else. She held my focus all period. This was going to be a long day.

***

Lunch came, finally.

I really liked Jasper and Alice but they were only in my English class. So, I don't see them all day. Therefore lunch was an opportune time to seek advice from Jasper.

"Hey, Edward! How's your day been?" Alice said whilst bouncing in her seat. I tried to stifle my chuckles as I answered her.

"It's been okay, Alice. Thanks for asking."

She quickly moved on to talk to Bella. A more exciting conversation, I'm sure. So, I turned to Jasper who was eating quietly with one hand on the small of Alice's back. Probably in effort to restrain her, I thought.

"Hey, man," I started casually. Apparently my attempt to cover my anxiety fell through automatically. Jasper's head snapped up with rapt attention. He stared at me, giving the impression that he was surveying my every emotion. He was odd like that. He could empathize so well. It was a little frightening at first. I shifted under his gaze before speaking.

"I have a…dilemma. Could we meet after school and talk?" Jasper gave a swift nod.

"What's the matter, Edward?" he asked.

"I just have an idea and I might need your help to follow through with it." He nodded once more before returning to his food.

I ate in silence for the most part. A few minutes later, an average, nerdy looking boy with greasy hair came up to our table and handed out fliers. They were for homecoming. Information on tickets, restaurants and such were on the paper as well as directions to the ranch where it would be taking place. Apparently it was a surprisingly beautiful place, despite it being a 'barn'.

"Oo! Oh Bella! We _have_ to go shopping! This weekend!" Alice was about to burst with her energy. Everyone at the table seemed to laugh but Bella.

"Oh, Alice, stop. I've never gone to homecoming before. Why would I go this year?"

Alice looked seriously offended by such an idea. "Bella, it's your senior year. Why _wouldn't_ you go?!"

"Because no guy is interested. Not to mention the fact that me and a dance floor equals death. And once you add dangerous tall shoes to the equation…well you're just _asking_ for trouble."

I frowned at her distaste for dancing. She had never liked it when we were younger either. It was a shame she was so clumsy. She had lithe limbs and would be a beautiful dancer if it wasn't for her lack of hand-eye and floor-foot coordination.

"No, Bella. You are going. End of story. Rose and I will take you shopping this weekend." Alice held such finality in her voice I couldn't dream of ever going against her.

Bella narrowed her eyes however, and continued to stand her ground. "No, Alice. I won't go alone. I won't make a fool of myself. Unless I'm asked, I'm not going."

Alice huffed and mumbled, "We shall see about that."

"Oh we shall, _sis_." Bella said icily.

The bell rang then, saving us all from more of the petty fight before us.

The rest of the day passed slowly with no trivial events. By the end, I was ridiculously anxious to talk to Jasper about my plan.

I met Jasper in the parking lot and we decided for me to follow him to his house. Upon arrival, I was greeted by his mother, Angela Hale. (??)

"Hello, Edward! It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard much about you!" She shook my hand firmly, giving me a sweet smile. She was definitely a great mother. I could already tell. "I hope I'll be seeing more of you! Jasper doesn't have a lot of people over very often."

"Mom," Jasper moaned.

I chuckled lightly and followed Jasper up the stairs.

"Sorry about that," he apologized while shutting and locking (with deliberant force, might I add) the door behind him. "I love my mom, but she's just very tactless at crucial times."

I merely chuckled again and shook my head as a sign that I had no problem.

"So, what is this dilemma you speak of Edward?" He walked to a leather couch in the corner of his room and took a seat, reclining and bringing his left leg over his right thigh, looking rather at ease.

I tousled my hair in frustration. "Jasper, I need to find a date to homecoming. You see, I really like Bella. We were such great friends at the orphanage, but something has changed since then. She's so perfect. But I don't want to mess anything up at all. So I think it would be best if I started dating. To try and keep my thoughts from being consumed by her."

Jasper merely nodded with understanding thoughtfulness, waiting for me to proceed.

"Well, I don't know many people. And I was hoping maybe you could help me find someone. You know…someone with character and no STDs," I said with a smirk.

"Ah," he replied with a smirk of his own. "Yes, that's a difficult feat to accomplish sometimes," he said with a laugh. "I'm lucky to have found Alice."

I nodded, smiling. Yes, Jasper was more than lucky. And so was Alice, seeing as he was the only one with an ounce of control over her.

"So, who would you like to go out with?"

"Well that's the point of me talking to you. I don't know. I don't know anyone really."

"Well, I think I know the right person," Jasper said, standing quickly. He strode to his closet and pulled a book from a shelf in his closet. He emerged holding a yearbook with a large FHS '08 on the front.

"Her name is Leah, Leah Clearwater. She's absolutely a doll. Ever so sweet and very smart. I think she was second in the class last year, after Bella."

This made my eyes widen. Bella was first in class? That made her Valedictorian…

He turned to the section of juniors from last year. He flipped pages till he reached the C's. He pointed a finger at her face and I instantly smiled. She had a sweet face and interesting disposition about her. I was intrigued. And also, her face looked rather familiar. I voiced this to Jasper.

"That's because she's in our first period English class, Edward. She sits in front of me. And she's pretty, don't you think?"

I nodded my head thoughtfully. This could work, I thought hopefully.

So after making my decision, we decided to call the girls and Emmett to see what they wished to do. We all decided to go to see a movie.

Upon arrival, we realized we had not decided what to see. I was pretty lax about anything we decided to see. I wasn't picky by any means. Emmett wanted to see Transformers 2 and the girls wanted to see My Sister's Keeper. Jasper and I broke up the debacle by suggesting The Hangover. Everyone's eyes brightened significantly at our mention of the supposedly hilarious movie. So without any more hold up, we bought our tickets and food and made our way to the theater.

Halfway through, I couldn't really breath anymore and realized my friends were in the same position as I was; bent double, tears rolling down their faces. This only made us all laugh harder as we gazed at each other's amusement.

After the movie was over, we made our way out of the theater with silly grins. Random giggles could be heard every once in awhile from one of the girls. As we walked down the ramp to the doors, Bella tripped. I managed to capture her, but could not stop the coke she held from falling to the floor in a big sticky mess. "Shit," she mumbled. I set her upright. "It's fine, Bells. We'll just tell the manager or something."

She shook her head in protest. "No, it's my fault. I'll get something to clean it up." I watched as she made her way to the concession stand. A pale, blonde boy no older than Bella stood behind the counter. His ridiculous uniform gave him the look of a clown and I bit back a laugh. His blue eyes raked over Bella in a way I most definitely did _not_ approve.

I heard her ask him softly for some paper towels. He stared for a moment longer before turning to grab a roll of towels. He handed them to her wordlessly, and she made her way back to where I stood.

After I had helped her clean up the mess, we made our way back to the counter, to return the remaining paper towels.

"Thank you," she said sweetly before turning to leave. However, I did not miss the hungry look in the boy's face. I made a quick note that his name tag said 'Mike'. Well, Mike, I thought. You keep your filthy slimy self away from my Bella. I placed my hand at the small of her back and led her to our friends without a word.

A/N: *swoons* Personally, I love a jealous Edward. Let me know what you guys think. Elle's turn is next. I believe she'll be doing Bella's point of view and I will be doing Edward's from now on. Review!!


	7. Dates and Disappointment

**Hey guys, this is Mack. Elle was out of town for a bit visiting colleges, acting, visiting family, curing cancer and all that good stuff so I did her a favor and took the next chapter. I'm doing Edward's POV for good now, and she is taking Bella. It's easier that way, not to mention I think we get into our respective characters' heads better this way! So I hope you enjoy!! Read and review, it makes us glow!**

**Dates and Disappointment**

EPOV

I awoke to my shrill alarm clock that I hated with a passion. It was the only thing that woke me up. Esme and Carlisle had bought it for me last Christmas when I had been late for school more than enough times. The sad part? The damn thing didn't have a snooze button. I was not (despite some people's assumptions) a morning person. I grumbled as I made my way to the shower.

After I was ready, Emmett and I met downstairs. Rather than spend twice the gas money, we usually traded off driving each day. Today was his turn, so we went turtle slow in his monster jeep. Why Carlisle and Esme had agreed to buy him this car was beyond me.

We inched our way down Main Street and toward the school while I thought of today's plan of action. I would talk to Leah in first period today; kind of test the waters until Trig. I had not realized that she was in my Trig class until Jasper had pointed it out. I suppose I never had noticed because that was the class I thought of nothing but Bella. Because it was the only class we did not have together.

Emmett parked and we got out, meeting our group at a picnic table on the south end of the school. Alice sat leaning against Jasper on the seat of the table. Rosalie stood against the table; but not for long. As she caught sight of Emmett she ran forward and hugged him. I shook my head with a slight chuckle. In a matter of weeks, these two were on their way to be quite the couple.

Before I could think much more, I realized Bella was standing to the side talking with a very tall boy. He had deep colored skin and jet black hair that fell to his shoulders. Though I couldn't see his face, I had that intuitional feeling that I'd seen him somewhere before. I didn't fail to notice that Bella had on pair of jeans that hugged her hips and curves wonderfully. Her shirt was a deep blue color, a simple v-neck tee that contrasted ever so perfectly with her milky white skin. I shook my head slightly to try and focus on walking.

I continued to the table and asked Alice.

"Hey Al, who's that guy Bella is talking to?"

Alice smirked and answered smoothly, "His name is Jacob Black. He's had his eyes set on Bella for the past two years since he moved here. She's clueless. They're just really good friends in her eyes."

At that moment, I saw Jacob reach out his hand and tuck a piece of Bella's hair behind her ear. A small blush tinged her cheeks as she looked down at her feet.

I smiled at her reaction despite the insane jealousy surging through me. He shouldn't get to talk to her or touch her or…

_Riiiiing!_

Damn it, I thought. Well now's the time to talk to Leah. So without looking back at Bella and Jacob, I trudged off to English alone unable to shake the feeling that I knew that kid from somewhere.

***

I was sitting in my desk watching the other students enter the room with rapt attention. And in she came. Leah strode in with another of her friends and took her seat in front of Jasper. I had never really noticed her before, so I'd never seen the gorgeous olive tone to her skin and her dark hair that hung straight down to the middle of her back. I couldn't help but compare it to Bella's soft, wavy, chestnut hair and her creamy skin.

Not too many seconds later, the teacher came in and called for the class's attention. I was hoping we'd get a little bit of extra time at the end of class so I could talk to her.

Class drug on, and by the time we were halfway through, I noticed the teacher was passing out a sheet of paper with the instructions of what to do for the rest of class. Apparently we were to read Act I Scene IV of Hamlet in groups of two. _Perfect_, I thought.

As soon as the teacher had turned us loose, I got up to walk over to Leah's desk. She was a couple rows over, so it was just easier than shouting over everyone.

"Hello, Leah," I said. She turned away from her notebook to look up at me.

"Um, hi?" she said in the form of a question. _She gets nervous like Bella_, I thought. I quickly shoved the thought from my head and continued with my plan.

"I am without a partner. Would you like to work with me?"

"I…um, well, I…" she said, flustered. She looked between me and her friend several times before her friend rolled her eyes and said, "Sure she will."

So without any more hesitation, Leah stood up with her book and a notebook and walked over to the now vacant desk next to me. I had been in a college course back in Denali, and so I had already read Hamlet during my junior year. So I moved along rather quickly.

We quickly finished the work in front of us and were having a pleasant conversation about her family when my eye caught a peculiar sight across the room.

It was Bella and she was looking at me. Or really it was more like glaring. The hurt in her eyes was indescribable and I felt an intense weight of guilt weigh down on my heart. Within seconds however, her face had contorted into one of indifference and she turned back to her partner. I recognized him as the kid from the movie theater. Mike, the one who stared at her as if she was a piece of meat.

To distract myself from the guilt, I turned my attention back to Leah who was describing what her parents did for a living. Apparently her dad worked as a lawyer in Seattle. Her mom stayed at home. I liked her personality so far, but it was just so hard for me to concentrate with Bella so nearby. I definitely wanted to ask her out though. And I wasn't so sure I wanted to wait till Trig. If I did, well I don't know if I'd back out like the pansy Emmett loves to call me.

"Wangomecomingwimme?" I blurted out before I could so much as produce a sensible thought.

Shit.

She stared at me in confusion.

I coughed lightly to disguise it and asked more clearly this time, "Would you like to go to homecoming with me?"

Her eyes widened in shock, but excitement lay in her blue orbs. I found myself becoming a little excited as well at her reaction. I smiled my best smile in hopes of receiving a yes.

"Yes, of course," she said a little breathlessly. She smiled hugely at me and before I could say anything the bell rang, making us both jump. I chuckled slightly when I heard her nervous giggle. It was cute; a rather charming quality about her.

"Would you like me to walk you to your next class?" I asked politely.

"Sure," she said. I gathered her binder and text book and proceeded to walk her to her AP Chemistry class.

However before I took a step I caught Bella's gaze on me. For a split second I saw an emotion I couldn't quite understand flicker on her face. But within a mere split second the look was gone, replaced by one of nonchalance and disregard. I blinked rapidly, doubting if I had really seen Bella's face contorted as such. But I brushed it off and moved forward with Leah.

The rest of the morning passed quickly. I saw Bella several times (seeing as she was in all of my classes but one) and her facial expression never wavered.

I made my way to the cafeteria to meet the gang as usual. We had taken to grabbing a table at the back corner lately because it was much nicer to have a nice quiet meal without the horseplay of our ridiculous peers.

Emmett was already there with Rose hanging all over him. I nearly gagged at the look she gave him. And the worst part was that Emmett seemed to be enjoying himself. Oh I would give him _hell_ about that later.

"Hey, Em," I said smirking.

Emmett narrowed his eyes at me. I merely chuckled. I mean…Rose was practically _on_ him. It was borderline ridiculous. You'd think she owned him.

Just as I sat down, Alice and Jasper strode up to the table. Now, talk about the perfect couple. Their personalities, though totally different, meshed very well together. Alice was quirky and hyper and Jazz had a powerful quietness about him.

"Hello Edward," Alice said in her usual chipper voice.

"Hi Alice, Jasper," I returned. "How has your day been?"

"It was wonderful!" Alice jumped in.

"Any particular reason?" I asked, grinning.

"No," she said, raising her eyebrows. "Is there supposed to be?"

I shook my head at her simplistic happiness. If only all of us had the energy and excitement Alice possessed.

Bella walked over to our table then and plopped down next to Rose sitting diagonally across from; as far as she could get. I frowned at the action, trying not to make much out of it. I mean, Alice and Jasper were on this side with me. So it just made sense for her to sit on the other side. Right?

Before I could freak myself out anymore, I looked away and back to the hamburger I had only eaten half of.

Suddenly, Rosalie piped up with a small squeal. "Guess what guys?!"

Alice immediately started bouncing in anticipation. Hell, she was getting _me_ excited.

"What?" I asked, trying to get her to spit it out.

"Emmett asked me to homecoming!!"

My ears nearly bled when I heard Alice's reaction. Her squeal would make a dog cringe.

"Alice!" I shouted. But I wasn't the only one. Emmett, Rose, and Bella also did. Jasper was the only one who still seemed able to hear fully.

I looked at him incredulously. He merely shrugged and said "Eh, I'm used to it."

I shook my head and chuckled without humor.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella sitting with her chin in her palm staring off into space. All I could gauge was that she was deep in thought about something.

I hadn't realized that I had been staring at her until a hand waved in front of my face. "What?" I said stupidly.

My brother rolled his eyes and gave Rose a knowing look before saying, "Look, the girls will be dress shopping this weekend. We should go paintballing." He had that gleam in his eye that he got frequently. He loved a challenge, and I seemed to always win at that particular activity. He was determined to beat me.

"You're on," I stated, narrowing my eyes dramatically.

"You in Jazz?" Emmett asked.

"Sure," he said with a smile. Oh this would be interesting. I wondered to myself how well Jasper could play.

Alice and Rosalie were talking a thousand words a minute about this weekend. I noticed Bella was still being quiet, but this time I wasn't the only one.

"Bella!" Alice snapped impatiently. Apparently she had been trying to ask Bella the same question about five times.

"What?" she asked, snapping out of her stupor.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You're coming shopping with us this weekend."

Uh-oh, I thought. Here comes the big 'Alice I'm not going, now leave me alone' talk.

"Yeah, ok," she said with a small smile. Though something in that smile made it look … well, almost vindictive; like she was trying to prove something. I saw her take a small glance at me but look away just as quickly.

"I'm sorry _what _did you say, Bella?" Alice asked, shock coloring her voice.

"I said, yes," Bella responded. She raised her perfect eyebrows at their reactions. "Is that a problem?"

"No! Of course not," Rose state quickly. "We just…thought you'd not want to come with us. You usually hate shopping."

"I'm in the mood," she said.

This made Alice's jaw drop.

The bell rang then and I found myself rushing to get to my next class, hoping it would pass quickly so last period would come.

**So please review! We love them!! And just so you know we've reached 30 reviews. But we'd love love love that number to grow tremendously. So if you read this, drop us a review! **

**Hopefully the wait for chapter 7 won't be too long!! **


	8. Scheming and Shopping

**A/N: GUESS WHOSE HERE!!! *rocks are randomly thrown from audience* :( I'm sorry for being such a lazy ass! Could you ever forgive me?! ... *no response* Okay then, to make up for the longgggggg wait I bring you a chapter! :D YAY! ~ Elle (P.s. Don't blame Mackie she's totally awesome and pokes me until I get chapters out) hehe. Review please! **

The bell rang loudly, bringing me out of my thoughts and into the present. The last few periods since lunch just seemed to drag and drag and I couldn't get out of the building fast enough. I was surprised that Alice or Rose hadn't confronted me about my strange interest in this weekend's shopping trip, but just as soon as the thought ran through my head a flash of spiky raven hair and the unmistakable pull of my sister's grip had me pushed into the vacant girls bathroom in no time.

"Ow, Alice!" I screeched, gently slapping her hand away. She just gave me a look and shoved me down onto the two-person couch against the far wall.

"Oh get over it, I have been waiting for the better part of the afternoon to find out what's going through that pretty little head of yours sis, so spill." I just raised an eyebrow at her, tossing my bad to the floor beside me and bringing my knees underneath me to find a more comfortable position against the worn in couch cushions.

"What's to spill?" I questioned, wanting to know how much I had let on at lunch. I didn't really care if Alice or Rose figured out my plan, in fact, they would be more helpful than hurtful, I just liked watching Alice squirm a bit. Call it what you want, but we were siblings, and our specialty was pushing each other's buttons. And Alice hated guessing games.

"'What's to spill?' Are you serious Bells, come on! Shopping, you agreed to _shopping!" _I just shrugged. "Your point?" I asked. She stuck her tongue out at me, plopping her little form down on the cushion beside mine and giving me her patented 'Don't mess.' Glare.

"My point is, that you and shopping are like oil and vinegar, like me and last season's Prada bag. You don't mix, and I want to know what the sudden change of attitude means. You're up to something, and I want in." She explained, her excitement at a potential plan breaking through her glare and causing her cheeks to pull into a slight smirk.

"It's really not that big a deal, I just want to go shopping for a dress same as you and Rose." She scoffed.

"You don't even have a date." She pointed out with a slight shake of her head.

"Yet."

"Someone's absurdly confident…or already has a date… _Bella Marie _do you already _have_ a date and didn't tell me!?" She accused, leaning forward as if poised to attack.

"No, no Alice, come on I would have told you if I had a date already. I'm not _that _horrible of a sibling am I?" I gave her a puppy dogface, but she never backed down.

"Then you have someone to ask, or a potential date….or…" She drifted off; rocking back on her knees a bit before letting her back hit the cushion once more.

"You wouldn't be trying to make someone _jealous_ would you Bells?" I was surprised it took her this long to catch on.

"Maybe…" I teased, waiting for the onslaught of her patented high-pitched squeal. It never came.

"You're trying to make Edward jealous aren't you?" She questioned further, her face set in a confused sort of state.

"Yea, why aren't you screeching or anything?" I wondered aloud.

"Why would you want to make him jealous, I mean he practically falls at your feet as it is." She asked, completely relaxed into the seat cushion now.

A loud rap on the door broke us out of our conversation as Rose's tall form came strutting through the door.

"What'd I miss?" She asked, going to the row of mirrors and sinks and pulling out her make up bag.

"Bella is trying to make Edward jealous." Alice stated simply, in the reflection of one of the mirrors I caught sit of Rose's informed smirk. "Eh, I'm not surprised." She stated simply, sliding a lip-gloss wand over her bottom lip before turning back to face Alice.

"I feel so out of the loop." Alice stated sadly as she glanced between Rosalie and I.

"You didn't hear? Edward asked that Leah girl to homecoming." Alice's mouth dropped at Rosalie's last statement.

"Why was I not informed?!" Alice nearly shrieked. Rosalie shrugged. "I figured you already knew, what with your boyfriend being the one to set them up." And there was the Alice squeal I had been waiting for.

"What!?" She jumped from her position on the couch to stand in front of Rosalie.

"Yea, didn't he tell you? Well I guess you really haven't seen him since lunch …" I said.

"Yea I haven't…no wonder you were so into the shopping trip this weekend! Why would Edward go out with Leah…and why in god's name would Jasper set them up?" Alice asked, looking between Rosalie and I for the answer.

"Beats me." Rose stated indifferently, "The important thing is, how exactly Bella plans on making Eddie boy jealous." Alice nodded, still a bit thrown from Rose's last bit of gossip.

"Yea, what's the plan?"

"Jacob Black."

--

"No, no, no she can't wear yellow it will look washed out against her skin." Four hours. Four hours! Did it really take this long to find 'the perfect dress' as Alice so quaintly dubbed it?

"How about this one?" Rosalie asked, holding up a pretty strapless black dress that would hang well past my feet.

"It's gorgeous, but for her safety and ours lets avoid any dress that screams 'major tripping hazard'." Alice stated nonchalantly, turning back to the rack she was currently sorting through as if I wasn't standing right behind her.

"Hey! I'm right here!" I protested, putting my hands on my hips and glaring at the both of them.

"Sorry babe, the truth hurts. Here. Go try those on." And for the thousandth time today I was sent to the dressing rooms of yet another store.

I sighed, taking the three dresses from my sister's arms and headed toward the store's changing rooms.

"Hello miss, can I help you with anything today?" The dressing room attendant asked in an overly nice tone reserved only for high paying customers or the particularly clueless like myself. She eyed my old jeans and converse with questioning eyes before plastering a sickeningly fake smile onto her make up caked face.

"Oh, I think I'm fine." I answered in the same overly done tone and motioned for her to unlock the closest room. She straightened up at my tone and moved around me in a huff to open the door.

"Thanks." I answered once the door was opened and with a curt nod the attendant was out the door and onto the next poor customer.

I sighed after locking the door behind her and plopped the heavy fabrics onto a provided bench. _Which do I try first?_ I wondered, holding up a shiny pink fabric that stood out among the rather neutral tones of the other dresses.

"What not?" I wondered aloud, locating the side zipper and tossing the dress over my head. After adjusting the fabric to fall in a comfortable fashion around my ankles I turned to stare at my reflection in the nearby mirror.

The pink fabric hugged my curves nicely, the neckline was decent and not extremely low like so many of the others had been today and the color did wonders for my complexion. I turned the 180 degrees required to view the back of the dress and stopped dead in my tracks. For what the front neckline lacked the back made up for. Straight down to the nearly the top of my butt was nothing, nada, _zip. _"What was Alice thinking?" I questioned, unzipping myself and stepping out of the pool of pretty pink fabric.

_That's a no._ I thought, lifting the dress from it's resting place on the ground and draping it over the door.

"Oh, now what's wrong with that one?" Alice's nearness startled me and I just huffed in response.

"That dress has no back!" I pointed out, ignoring Alice's attempts to coax me back into the ensemble and parade around for her and Rose.

"Come on Bella, you have to at least _try_ to be sexy." Rose pushed, tossing the dress back over the door. _Well if being sexy and being sluty are the same thing I'm out. _

"I'm trying on the black one." I stated without another look at the pink fabric on the floor.

"Whatever." Alice complained. I can practically see her tongue sticking out at me even though there's a large wooden door between us.

I turned my attention back to the dress at hand, and after unzipping and pulling it up against my body I realize it cuts off around mid thigh and immediately drop it to the ground.

"Okay, I'm trying on the last dress." I said, ignoring their questioning comments and slipped the silky fabric over my head.

The fabric is smooth and falls just past my knees in shimmery moon-kissed silver pleats. There is a ribbon of the same color that runs around my torso just under by bust line and the wide straps that serve as sleeves hang gently off each shoulder. I know before even looking in the mirror that this is the dress I want for homecoming and can already picture myself standing next to Jacob (whose in a black tux with matching silver tie of course) as we head into the Fork's high gymnasium. I can already picture the drool running down Edward's cheek as we make our grand entrance…and I _love_ it.

"It's perfect." I whispered, doing a full twirl in front of the mirror and watched, mesmerized, as the dim light of the dressing room area reflected off the fabric at different angles with each of my movements. _Edward won't be able to keep his eyes off me._

"I found it guys! This one!" I nearly shrieked, feeling more like Alice just then, than any other time before.

"Which one?!" Alice questioned immediately, nearly clawing her way through the door.

I waste no time in twisting the handle and releasing the lock and soon both Alice and Rose are squished into the dressing room with me.

"You. Look. Hott." Rosalie complimented, instructing me to turn around so she can examine the entirety that is my homecoming dress.

"I'm so proud!" Alice pretends to wipe a tear from under her perfectly made up eye, ripping the tag of the dress and demanding for the attendant to charge it to her card.

"Of course miss, will that be all?" She asked. Alice just shooed her away before helping me change back into my t-shirt and jeans combo.

"Things are coming together quite nicely."

**A/N: So am I forgiven?? I hope so! Lots of luv to all the readers! ~Elle~ **


	9. Musings and Misunderstandings

Chapter Nine – Laws of Attraction (Musings and Misinterpretations)

**Disclaimer: Hadn't done this in awhile…We don't own twilight. Though I have a wonderfully sparkly Edward next to me. That's right. Be jealous. But go ahead and read on. You guys deserve it for being so amazing and sticking with us!! *hands you virtual cookie!***

"_Shit!_" Emmett threw down his gun in frustration.

I broke out into uncontrollable laughter. This would be the twelfth game we've won. And he _still_ thinks he can beat us. I looked to my right and realized that Jasper was in the same position as me; leaning on the gun like a crutch, bent double in laughter. I caught his eye and it made me laugh harder.

Emmett trudged over looking dejected and like a sick puppy. He was completely covered in blue and yellow paint spots. As for Jasper and I, we had maybe five or six a piece.

"Come on," he grumbled, stomping away. We started after him towards the shop to turn in the gear. This was definitely one of the better days I'd had since moving here; other than my first day when I saw Bella.

I mentally sighed. I had not spoken a word to her or her to me in about four days. It was strangely quiet and I didn't like it one bit. I'd tried a couple times at lunch. But Alice or Rose always butted in with a question for her or the bell would ring.

One thing was for sure though. She was happy. Well…not according to the occasional glares I'd received over the past few days. So maybe she wasn't happy?

I shook my head in confusion. I had no idea.

"So," Jasper began, startling me out of my trance. "You ready for homecoming?"

I looked at him, confusion coloring my features. "What do you mean?"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "You've clearly never done this before."

I shook my head, chagrinned. I never cared much for dances, so I just didn't usually go. Not to mention, I wasn't exactly the most popular guy at Denali High School. I was just average. And the same could be said here, I guess. Except that Alice and Rosalie (and by association, Bella) were rather used to being noticed. Though they didn't rule the school, much respect was held for all three of them; Jasper as well. So, it only made sense that Emmett and I would somehow fall into their 'spotlight.'

"Do you have a suit?" he asked stupidly.

I looked at him incredulously. "Duh," I stated.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Okayyy, do you have a tie that matches her dress?"

"Who in the world is going to care if our colors match?" Seriously, that made no sense. It was like asking to be made fun of.

"You're kidding," he responded. I shook my head once more. "Edward, this is a big deal to the girls. It's a tradition for the colors between the guy and girl to correspond. So, find out what color her dress is as soon as you can."

I nodded vaguely.

"Now, about corsages."

"What about them? I just go and buy one right?"

"Wrong," Jasper said bluntly. "You have to make sure there's a tiny bit of color in the corsage that matches with her dress and your tie. I mean, think about it. What if you gave her a purple colored corsage for a green dress?" He shook his head as if the idea was preposterous.

"Dude, you spend too much time with Alice," I said, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"Shut up," he said defensively. But, clearly it didn't work, because at that moment, Emmett walked up and made a whip cracking sound and motion.

I chuckled, but Jasper just looked pissed. "Jazz, you need to chill. I'll be fine."

"Your funeral," he mumbled.

With that, we jumped into the car and drove home.

After a rather quiet dinner with my parents and brother, I headed upstairs to do some research for my Government paper that was due on Monday. Out of habit, I signed on to AIM and noticed Bella was online. I ignored it and found that Leah was as well.

I sent her a quick message asking about her dress color and found out it was silver. I made a mental note to go to the store tomorrow and find a silver tie. I quickly told her I had things to do and would talk to her later. I just wasn't in the mood to talk right now. Correction: I wasn't in the mood to talk to _her_ right now.

Before I closed the AIM window, I noticed Bella's name sitting there, egging me on.

Hmm…I hadn't talked to her in awhile. Would things be awkward? I decided to chance it and typed a greeting.

(A/N: **Bold** is Edward and _Italics_ is Bella.)

**Hello, Isabella.**

I only called her Isabella when it was just the two of us. It had been a long time since I'd had the opportunity and only wished I had the chance to say it aloud.

_Hi, Edward._

**How are you?**

_Pretty good, I guess. Just got back from dress shopping with the girls. _

I did not miss the 'I guess' of her statement. Something was up.

**What's wrong, Bella?**

_Nothing. What makes you think something's wrong?_

**I don't know. You haven't talked to me in four days; you give me death glares when you think I'm not looking…what am I supposed to think of that?**

_Maybe you're just imagining things._

Oh no…no, no, no, no! She was _not _playing mind games with me! I've been messed with by too many girls and I wasn't letting Bella be like every other girl. She wasn't like them. She was unique, perfect….

**Isabella, stop it. I'm not falling for that. I know something's up. Care to explain?**

_Not really._

Well, that's helpful, I thought sarcastically.

**Damn it, Isabella. **

I clicked the webcam button and her face and room appeared right before me. I was shocked, to say the least. One look told me things were _not_ okay. She sat there holding in her hand something silvery that I recognized instantly.

I saw a tear slip down her cheek, but before I could say a word, her head snapped up. An emotion ran across her face. A look I'd seen before on other people, but never on my Bella. Distrust. And it scared the crap out of me.

Her hand reached up to the top of her laptop and slammed it closed leaving the picture pitch black in emptiness.

All I could see was her face wet with tears and her small delicate hands grasping the silver necklace I had given her so many years ago. The simple, yet elegant scripted 'E' studded with fake diamonds was a Christmas and parting gift.

_Flashback:_

_The flickering fire in the commons room that adjoined the boys' dormitories and a large study was empty except for the two of us. Best friends from the time Bella had stumbled across my room when she was lost, I couldn't imagine living in this Godforsaken place without her. But here we were, just weeks before her departure to live with a new family that would love and comfort her; parents who adored her, a sister to play with. It was everything a child in this place could hope for. It was everything I wished I had. But Bella deserved it. She was perfect; a true friend, pure at heart; everything I wanted to be._

_So when the orphanage had taken us on our yearly Christmas shopping trip with the ten dollars of pocket money, most of the kids bought candy or something to enjoy for a short time before the reality of this place settled in their minds. But not me; I bought Bella a necklace. It was cheap of course, and not the best of quality, but I was twelve. What could she expect? _

"_Speed!" she shouted as she slapped the smallest pile of cards between us. _

_Oops…I had forgotten we were playing. Zoning out seemed to be a problem of mine…_

"_Yes! I finally beat you!" she exclaimed with excitement. It was true. I always won._

"_I have something for you," I said suddenly._

_Her eyebrows raised in surprise. "Okay," she said._

_I reached behind me, underneath the couch and felt the small square package that held her gift._

"_Here you go," I said softly. "Merry Christmas, Isabella."_

"_Edward you didn't have t-"she started._

"_I know," I cut her off. "Just open it."_

_She opened the box (I didn't have any paper) and stared. "Oh," she whispered, nearly inaudibly. A shaky hand reached out to remove the necklace from its box. It was silver with an initial 'E' on it. So she could remember me when she left. _

"_May I put in on you?" I asked timidly._

_She nodded vigorously and lifted her chestnut hair away from her neck. I came around behind her and fastened the necklace at the base of her neck._

_After letting her hair fall, she turned around to give me the sweetest smile I had ever seen. She just radiated happiness and never failed to bring me out of whatever depression I could possibly fall into. I pulled her into a long embrace willing God to make her stay with me. As selfish as that sounds, I'd like nothing better. It tore my heart to know we probably would never see each other again._

"_Um, Edward?" she said softly._

"_Hm?" I responded._

"_I have something for you as well." I smiled as her face turned an appealing shade of pink._

_She reached behind a pillow that lay on the couch and emerged with a long rectangular package._

_I smiled tightly not wishing to shed a tear at this point. These tears would be saved for another time. _

_I took the box gingerly and removed the top. _

_Before a single word could leave my mouth or before I thought could formulate in my head, several tears broke through and slid down my face. _

_Inside the box lay a thin brown suede band with a letter 'I' tied into it. Because I was the only one to call her Isabella. I was the only one she allowed to call her that. And this simple gesture assured me that we would never forget each other. Because even without these tokens of friendship, we had made such an impact on each other's lives that it was impossible to forget one another._

_She took the liberty of putting the bracelet on my wrist. And there it would stay. As long as she was in my thoughts, the bracelet would not leave my wrist._

_End flashback_

I looked down to my shirt covered wrist to see the same bracelet resting on the same wrist. It had endured showers, swimming, sports, and who knows what else; yet there it sat.

No one knew I wore it. Not even my parents or Emmett. I'm not sure Bella even realized I still wore it. It was my secret.

I quickly changed into some more comfortable clothes and left the house for a run. I needed to clear my head.

As I ran, the bracelet jiggled on my wrist, mocking me silently along with Isabella's tear ridden face.

**A/N: Soooo yeah...It's short. Sorry 'bout that. But I gave you a chapter!! That's good, right? And it was sad huh? But things look up eventually. Be patient! Love you all for your continuous support! Review please and thank you! It makes us glow with pride!! :D ~Mack**


	10. Hanging and Hoping

***Waits to be slapped* Uh hi guys…Yeah we suck. BIG TIME. But you know what? It has been one hell of a year since we started this story. I hope you will stay with us. Well…me; because you see, Elle just does not seem to have anything left for the story. I think she is crazy ;) haha but that was her decision. Nevertheless, I am here to tell you I am not giving up and this story WILL continue. I plan to bust ass tremendously this summer with my own story Soulmate and this. It is my goal to finish both by the end of the summer. I really hope you will stick with me until the end! Without further delay, here is the next installment! Btw, it is a whopping 10 pages! So be happy! : )**

Chapter 10 – Hanging On and Hoping

I awoke from my sleep haze with a groan as I heard booming laughter coming from the living room downstairs.

_Who would be causing such a ruckus…_ my mind trailed off. Why would anyone be up so gosh darn early on a Saturday?!

I took a moment, sleepily glanced at the clock on my nightstand, and nearly had a heart attack. 11:30?! As in nearly noon? I, Edward Cullen, _never_ slept in on Saturdays passed nine o'clock. Then suddenly the previous night's memories came flooding back to me in waves and I began to feel sick.

I groaned once more and sat up in bed while rubbing my eyes. My confrontation with Bella had not gone over well. No, it certainly had _not…_ However, I refused to let that make a difference. Today, I would show Bella I was still the best friend she had left behind that day and that I would do anything to keep from losing her. Even if I knew I could not have her as my girlfriend, I would take whatever she gave me with a smile on my face.

With newfound confidence, I leaped from the bed and got ready in a rather hurried manner. Trotting down the stairs, I found quite the site before my eyes.

"Um…what, may I ask are you all doing?"

I watched as Emmett yelled "right hand yellow" and nearly everyone tumbled to the ground in Jasper's attempt to shift his right hand from red to yellow. To make it worse, Bella was nearly squished beneath both Jasper and Emmett while Rosalie had her own corner of the mat and Alice balanced with perfect grace between Jasper and Bella.

Alice glared at me evilly before stating, "Oh goodness, Edward. It doesn't take a genius to see that we're playing twister."

"Okay, I'll give you that Alice. But why is poor Bella underneath both Emmett and Jasper?"

"I…(wheeze)…am…(wheeze)…fine," Bella choked out with a certain look towards me that said, _don't try and weasel your way into my good respect._

"Oh she's fine," Alice stated off-handed.

I watched on, smirking, as Emmett struggled to whack at the spinner like a cat. Finally, he resorted to just blowing at it until it spun. "Right foot green!" he shouted.

A chorus of groans was heard followed by a "oh no" and a rather uncomfortable Bella crying out in pain.

"Oh my God, Bella, are you alright?" I exclaimed. She had been pinned beneath both boys and part of Alice. I rushed to her side immediately, my mind frantic with worry. "Emmett, get the hell off!" I yelled. He was still laying there with a scowl on his face, rather disappointed in losing the game.

Emmett grumbled a bit as he and Jasper moved to stand up. I quickly brought Bella to her feet and into a vice-like hug. I was just happy she was okay. She shrugged me off after a moment, clearly still perturbed about last night. I frowned and then turned to glare at Alice. "Was this _your_ idea?" I demanded.

She sniffed and said with her nose dramatically in the air, "Maybe…"

"Chill, Edward. I am fine. It's not the end of the world, you know," said a bitter Bella with hard eyes.

I gave her my best _I'm sorry_ look I could muster up and I watched as her eyes softened into the beautiful chestnut orbs I loved.

I grinned crookedly and went to pull her into a hug. This time she accepted and hugged me back with more enthusiasm.

"When you guys are done having a silent conversation in front of your very curious best friends, we were thinking about going to see a movie. What would you all like to see?"

Before I could as much as think of a movie, everyone burst out with ideas, the Last Song, Kick-Ass, Date Night, and Clash of the Titans were all yelled out. I felt Bella's giggle as she leaned against my side. I sighed at the contentment she provided and then turned to my brother.

"We aren't seeing the Last Song, Emmett. Even the girls don't want to," I growled.

He actually looked disappointed. Instead, I turned to Rosalie. I hadn't had the chance to get to know Rosalie very well yet. Nevertheless, from the way she acted with everyone else, I could tell she had a damn good head on her shoulders. He butted heads a lot with everyone when her opinions got in the way, but she was a good friend to Bella, and for that, I was grateful. "So, Rose, what was your suggestion?" I asked, politely.

She raised her eyebrows at me. Because we hadn't had the chance to get to know each other, Rose and I usually had no need of addressing each other too often, it at all. Needless to say, she was clearly surprised by my question.

"Uh, well I suggested Date Night. You know the one with Steve Carell and Tina Fey?"

We all nodded our heads and Alice started bouncing up and down.

"What, oh great pixie?" Bella chimed in, to relieve Alice of her pent up excitement.

"Can we go see Kick-Ass?! Please, please, please, please, please, please!!!!!"

"Jasper?" I asked, trying to include him. He was always so quiet; I sometimes forgot he was there.

"I said Clash of the Titans."

"Okay, let's narrow it down to two and then flip a coin," I suggested. "We're not seeing the Last Song. Is everyone in the mood for a comedy?"

Everyone mumbled or nodded in agreement. With that settled, I pulled out a quarter from my pocket and said, "Heads, we go to Date Night. Tails, we go to Kick-Ass."

Tossing the quarter, everyone watched as it fell down to my palm and I flipped it onto the back of my opposite hand. "Heads it is!" I declared.

Alice looked a little deflated at the news, but I knew she would perk up when she got there. She loved movies no matter what they were.

**Two and a half hours later**

My eyes were still watery as we walked out of the movie theater in Port Angeles.

"Okay," I started. "I'm not going to lie. That was definitely one of the funniest movies I've seen since the Hangover. Good choice, Rosalie."

Everyone nodded enthusiastically and we made our way to our cars. In the parking lot, Jasper and Emmett had parked across from each other, bumper to bumper. When they got in the car, Emmett started screaming, "You back up your junk!" To which Jasper responded, "No, you back up _your_ junk!"

They proceeded to fight it out with the movie dialogue as Bella and I leaned against my Volvo nearly in pain from laughing so hard. Eventually we all managed to gain composure to drive home.

As I got on the highway, I turned to Bella. "Hey, I have to get a tie for the dance on Friday. Would you mind coming and help me pick one out?"

She smiled softly and agreed. I saw the mall as we came over the hill and we made our way to Macy*s.

We looked around for a while and found several silver ties. They all looked to the same to me, and I could not decide which was best. "Bella?" I asked hopelessly. "I'm totally lost…"

Bella chuckled lightly and made her way to the stand where I stood pondering which style.

"Well, I'd say, since it's homecoming you don't want anything too flashy. No patterns, because usually they are too tacky… As for the width, skinny ties are not that attractive and wide ties usually signify being a little older."

I was baffled by her seemingly broad knowledge of something about which I certainly _should_ have known more. "You're incredible, Isabella."

I saw her freeze, when I spoke her name. The thrill of her name rolling off my tongue was exhilarating and I did not realize how I had missed it so. A becoming blush covered her features as she cleared her throat and gave me what I assumed she meant to be an easy smile. I saw right through it though. She had missed it too, but a small hint of pain and desperation sparkled in her eyes.

"But…anyway," I started awkwardly. "What do you think? Silver or silver?" I asked holding them up. She giggled at my lame joke and chose the one in my right hand. "Silver it is," I stated.

She took the tie from my hand and undid the neat looking knot made by the store clerk. She put it around my neck and proceeded to tie it. As she tightened it around my neck, her hands rested on my chest and I heard her sigh. She looked me in the eye and gave me the most heart-breaking smile I had ever seen. I saw a glimmer of something in her eye as we stared at each other. Hope maybe? I could not tell.

I cleared my throat awkwardly and she seemed to come back to the present. She lowered her hands but then proceeded to give me a tight hug around my torso.

"Thank you, Edward," she murmured, "for coming back."

I buried my face in her hair, smelling the fragrant sent of strawberries from her shampoo. "Nothing can keep us apart, Isabella." A part of me hoped she would hear the underlying meaning in my words. I did not intend to lose her in any way, especially as my best friend.

We pulled apart at some point and made our way to the counter to buy my tie. As we left the mall, I took her hand in mind as merely a friendly gesture. As kids, we did this all the time. She seemed content enough until I felt her finger the bracelet on my wrist. She stopped dead in her tracks staring at our interlocking fingers. She gave me the sweetest expression that would put chocolate to shame.

"I can't believe you still have that!" She chuckled slightly, shaking her head in disbelief. "I think I paid about ten dollars for it."

I was confused. Why would she think I got rid of it? She still had my necklace, so why would it have been such a shock? "Why would I not wear it, Isabella? It's the last and best thing you ever gave me and I've not taken it off since the moment you put it on my wrist."

I reached toward her and found what I was looking for. The small chain with the elegant 'E' hung around her neck. "I see you still have my gift as well."

"Of course I do, Edward. I have always been the sentimental type. You know that."

I nodded still perplexed at her disbelief. We continued walking then and made it to the car. "Are you hungry?" I asked, realizing it was past five. We had been in the mall for quite some time.

Her stomach growled, signaling her answer. I chuckled and drove to a diner a few blocks away. After eating a fair share of dinner, we made our way home to see what the others had been doing.

"I enjoyed our time together today, Isabella," I confessed as we entered the house. Her hand was still in mine. In fact, it had not left mine unless necessary.

"Me, too, Edward; it's been quite some time," she murmured.

"Where have you two been?" scolded Alice as we closed the door in the foyer.

"Out," I said shortly. "What are you doing here Alice?"

"Emmett invited us all over for dinner."

Oh _crap_, I thought. My mom would not be too happy. She hated when Emmett or I missed our family dinners on the weekends.

"Edward!" my mother crowed, coming into the room.

"Mom…" I said warily. She was acting so happy.

"How was your afternoon? It is lovely to see you Bella. How are you?" She asked brightly.

"I-I'm good, Esme," Bella stated, throwing me a confused look.

"Um…I know I missed dinner mom, I'm sorry. We just lost track of time and grabbed a bite on our way home." My mom had not stopped smiling and giving me a knowing look that rather crept me out.

"Oh honey, it is fine! Really, it is nothing. I am glad you are home though. Alice has been bouncing around like a crazy person."

I looked over to Alice and saw a huge grin plastered on her face. What in the hell was going on?

I glanced down to where Alice's eyes focused: Bella and my hands intertwined from before and her rather close proximity to my side. My breath caught in my throat and I began coughing violently. I seized the opportunity to pull my hand from Bella's and place it over my mouth.

"Sorry," I wheezed.

Alice rolled her eyes and said, "C'mon, everyone is waiting!"

Bella and I followed hesitantly to our family room. Probably my favorite room in the house, it contained a massive flat screen TV, a Wii, surround sound, and huge comfortable leather seats, better than those in a movie theater. Not to mention our cabinet overflowing with video games, board games, movies, and CDs. Emmett and I had always been big into video games and we watched movies more than a movie critic did. I took a seat in one of the over sized seats and patted the one next to me for Bella to sit down. She stared at me biting her lip. I knew that expression. She wanted to say something.

BPOV

_Bad, Bella! Bad, Bella! _My conscience told me not to, but I could not help myself. I missed Edward so much these past few years and really wanted to make up for lost time.

"C-can I sit with you?" I asked, quietly. We had done it all the time as children. Being in Edward's arms had always provided me a certain kind of comfort that nothing else could. I also knew that the contact gave Edward a sense of contentment as well.

"Sure," he replied warmly, opening his arms. I saw his eyes flash an emotion I had never seen cross his features. I could not tell what it was. Was it hope, maybe? I disregarded my thoughts and climbed on to his lap as his arms wove around me. Laying my head against his chest, I turned to look at what everyone else was doing.

Not even one of them was moving. Rosalie's eyes bored into mine with a look that told me we would be talking _very_ soon. Alice was grinning wildly again and Jasper and Emmett were staring at Edward with blank expressions.

Just as I was beginning to feel uncomfortable from their stares, Rosalie cleared her throat and snapped, "Jasper, Emmett, you better decide what game before Alice and I pick something!"

"No! Rosie, don't! I'll … I'll pick. How do Wii Sports sound?"

Everyone nodded in accord and I watched as Rosalie and Emmett went first.

Rose picked bowling much to Emmett's protest. Apparently, Emmett was not very good at this particular game. "It's not even a sport!" he griped when he had lost miserably. "It's just a game."

"Stop complaining, Emmett. You are just upset because I won."

"Our turn!" Alice screeched in excitement. She and Jasper decided on kickboxing; and Alice was _good_. I watched in admiration as her lithe petite figure worked hard but showing little effort. Jasper was just as athletic, though. He ended up beating her, but barely.

"Alright, Bella," Alice stated matter-of-factly. "DDR is over there," she pointed toward the corner of the room where the game supplies sat.

I shot Alice a death glare. Only she and Rose were to know about my dancing talents, but now she had blabbed it to the boys. Edward looked at me, puzzled.

"Let's just play," I said with a sigh. "Then she will shut up."

He shrugged and we quickly set up the mats and chose a song. Edward set his difficulty to hard and I set mine at expert.

"You sure, Bella?" he asked with a smirk. "You have never been exactly…lithe on your feet."

I stuck out my tongue and pressed play. After just a few steps, I was already kicking Edward's ass. I added in some of my own moves making it look less like stomping on a mat so much as a hip-hop dance. By the time we got the end of the song, I had smoked him.

"How in the _hell_ did you get that good at dancing? You can barely go down a flight of stairs without greeting death with that brilliant smile of yours," he said with a smirk.

I shrugged and said, "Mom signed us up for dance lessons right after I got settled and it turns out I'm rather good at it."

Alice snorted in the background. "Good is an understatement, Bells. You could make a living off of it." Edward's eyebrow raised but I ignored both of them and went back to the couch. Edward sat and opened his arms for me to place myself on his lap.

A few hours later, it was nearly midnight and I was falling asleep on Edward. We had been watching Disney movies for a while and my brain was shutting down for the night. I snuggled closer into Edward's shoulder and felt his arms tighten around me.

"Hey guys," I heard Edward mutter. "I really need to get Bella home. She is nearly passing out…"

"Yeah she has a huge day of shoe shopping tomorrow," Alice stated exuberantly.

EPOV

Bella groaned against my chest and I was 99 percent sure it was because of Alice's comment and not her being tired.

I picked Bella up bridal style and carried her small flight upstairs outside to my car. Bella's green Eclipse was still there, but she could just get it tomorrow.

"Edward!" Jasper called softly from the doorway. After I had placed Bella in the car and strapped her in, I turned to Jasper.

"You want me to drive Bella's car home? Then I'll just ride back with you," he suggested.

I nodded and gave Bella's keys to him. After arriving at her house, I quietly opened the front door as to not wake up her parents. They would not be mad or anything, but I was sure they would appreciate me being as quiet as possible. I set Bella into her bed and covered her with a few blankets.

"Good night, Bella love, I'll see you tomorrow," I whispered softly, kissing her cheek. My comment was so low I knew she would not be able to hear me as she drifted quickly into an unconscious stupor.

I got back in the car, Jasper waiting in the passenger seat. As I drove back to my house, Jasper opened his mouth to say something.

"Edward…" he started awkwardly.

This was not like Jasper at all. Jasper was the cool, calm, and collected one of the group with a great head on his shoulders. He was so confident that he never looked awkward.

"I've known Bella a very long time. Now that's not to say that you haven't, Edward," he said quickly, clearly afraid of offending me. I signaled for him to continue, no offense taken. "But it's important that you know what you missed. I am not sure how Bella was before she came to live with Alice, but I know what she was like when she moved here. She was so quiet; unnaturally so. It worried Alice and her parents. I am not sure even she realized how much she scared them."

"Being a quiet person myself, I took quickly to Bella and I was soon able to break down the pieces of the wall that separated her from the rest of us. She slowly opened up to me, and eventually to everyone else. I could see how broken she was by your separation. She did not tell many people about you. I think she was afraid that saying everything aloud would somehow erase her memories of you. However, I was the shoulder she cried on for awhile until she developed a closer bond with Alice. Eventually she and Rosalie became the best of friends as Ali and I started to date."

"I wanted you to know that I do not forget what happened; how hurt she was and how much pain were present in her eyes. Please be careful with her Edward. In the many years she has been here with us, I have seen her happy. However, never have I seen her as happy as when she is in the same room as you. It is as if a piece of her that was lost got put back in its place and now we see every facet of Bella we could imagine. Do not do anything to hurt her Edward. I beg you. We all do. Seeing Bella revert to that shell and building that wall all over again would be heartbreaking. I understand that you want to date Leah to get your mind from Bella, but just know that we all spend more time with each other than with anyone else. Ali and I are together and you see how Emmett and Rose just gravitated towards each other so quickly. Your wishes may not be as easy as you think they are. So be cautious, think before you act. And do not hurt my best friend."

I stared at the house before me. We had long since arrived in my driveway but I hung on every one of Jasper's words. They shocked me and scared me at the same time. It was also slightly comforting to know that Bella had been in such capable hands these past few years, but scary to know that she hid behind that wall just as I had after our separation.

"I understand, Jasper," I finally choked. "I really do. Thank you for telling me all of this. I will tread carefully." I gave him a gracious smile and shook his hand firmly to let him know how truly thankful I was.

Clearly, if my feelings for Bella were so strong this early, the arrangement with Leah probably would not last long. However, Leah did not seem to be my problem. Jacob was.

With a new plan, I got out of the car and made my way to bed after saying goodnight to Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper. Yes, homecoming would be _very_ interesting.

BPOV ~ Monday Morning

I took my seat for English just as the bell rang. The class was still quite chatty, though that was probably because the dance was coming up so quickly. It was the Monday before the dance and I had to admit, all the buzz around school was getting me pretty hyped up for it. Not to mention Rose and Alice constantly jabbering on about hair and makeup and shoes and dresses and jewelry… I stopped myself before I got a headache.

As upset as I was about Edward and his choice to take Leah instead of me to the dance, I was still excited to go with Jacob. He really was a good friend. He had always been there in the wings. I knew that he rather liked me and so I did feel somewhat bad about using him as an excuse to go to the dance. It has not been my proudest decision, but I still thought it would work.

Just then, a note plopped down on my desk with my named scrawled in an elegant script. I opened the paper and read the note Edward had sent my way.

_I need your help picking out a corsage for Leah this afternoon. Are you up for the job?_

My heart panged and I tried to ignore it. Knowing he was buying _Leah_ a corsage for homecoming and not me, did not exactly ease my worries of how much he liked her. My conscience tried to set me straight assuring me that every boy that took a girl to the dance bought her a corsage. It was tradition and Jacob would be doing the same thing. But, it was not the same, I argued back.

Quickly, I wrote my affirmative response and passed it towards Edward. Just because I was unhappy with his decision did not mean I was going to pass up the chance to spend time with my best friend.

Before I knew it, English was over and I was walking toward my locker. Suddenly Rosalie intercepted me.

"Can we talk?" she demanded without letting me respond. I was pulled into the girls bathroom that was, thankfully, empty.

"You avoided me all day yesterday, Bells," she accused.

I stared anywhere but her face as pink colored my cheeks. I was caught red handed.

"No I did not," I stated unconvincingly.

"Do NOT fight me on this, Bells. You know I will win. I always do." She kept calling as I pushed past her out of the bathroom and to my next class.

**So let me know what you thought! I'd love feed back. Review, review, review!! And once again, I'm sorry about the wait. I'm hoping I found my groove with the story and you'll get both points of view along the way :) bear with me and this summer will be rewarding!! ~Mackie**


End file.
